Desires Of the Heart
by PrincessandherWarrior
Summary: The battle with Xemnas has been won, They're left to recover from it but they're all in one piece and been reunited and back in Destiny Island's, Riku's weakened from the fight and has been out ever since, Sora's been by his side during his recovery waiting for him to wake, What happens when he wakes, Will things go back to the way it was, Where do feeling stand? Rating may change.
1. Waiting by his side

Ever since the war with Xemnas had ended, The teens from Destiny Islands had decided to return home with some of the crew from Radiant Gardens. Kairi already returned to school, Sora had the chance to join her but he chose to stay back until Riku was well enough to return with him.

"I will be sure to pick up your work, but you better think about coming back soon, The more you miss, the more lost you'll be when you return..." Kairi says almost out the door.

"I will, I will...I'm just not ready, it just wouldn't feel right going without Riku, He's my bestfriend and it just wouldn't feel right being without him." Sora says.

"It's not like you'd be in any classes with him because he's in more smarter classes so I don't see the point." Kairi comments.

"Kairi, Please just leave it alone...I don't care if we are classes apart, I just would like to be in the same building, Is all." Sora replies, He would never admit it to her or anyone else for the fear of being thought of as weak but he just didn't want his friend to be away anymore, they've been apart for far too long and Sora felt that their friendship couldn't handle anymore distances that the pieces would just shatter and blow away.

Sora smiled softly at the girl and waved the red head goodbye for the day, he turned away the door squeaking as he closed the door and rushed up the stairs making his way back upstairs to Riku's bedroom, he stops once he got to the door, standing in the doorway he met Cloud's blue gaze, it held a look of sadness. Sora knew that wasn't good because Cloud never showed any emotion to strangers, but maybe because the blonde knew him, he was showing sympathy for him and the silver laying unconsciously in bed.

Sora continued his step walking into the room, he took a seat next to his silver haired friend, he brushed his long silver bangs out of his eyes, Sora sighed and looked to Cloud.

"How long do you think it will be until he wakes?" He asks softly, he's asked so many times, he knew he'd get the same response but it didn't stop him from asking, he just wanted Riku to wake up, he just wanted him to look into his eyes, he knew the silver would insult him for being so sappy, being so worried. But at a time like this he couldn't help it, Riku would tell him that he's strong enough to handle anything but it didn't stop Sora from being by his side, to help him through, to care. Because that's what friend are for, that's what Sora thought as he stayed watching over Riku after the battle, the entire time.

"It's hard to say, he's been through the ringer, I'm sure using the power of darkness and impersonating Ansem for all those months was hard on him and not to mention using the rest of his strength to defeat Xemnas along side you, Just have faith he'll come around soon." Leon says walking in from the bathroom.

Sora nods, he looks down disappointed in hearing the same response as the times before, startled by the touch of light hands, he jumps out of his seat and turns to see Yuffie smiling brightly, he relaxed and sat back down.

"Oh don't be so sad Sora, Riku will come around eventually...Hmm, You can always try to kiss him awake like they do in those romance movies, True loves kiss breaks the spell, blah blah, blah, blah and so on." Yuffie comments giggling, placing her hands on her hips confident it would work.

Sora gets up to meet her gaze, glaring at her. "Yuffie, No way, That's just insane, I'm not going to kiss my best friend, How could you even suggest something like that, Your crazy!" Sora shouts, he relaxes again and then think about how Riku would react, angry, Sora guessed, he shuttered at the next thought of violence. "Plus he'd knock me into freaking Neverland for doing some crazy stunt like that!"

"Well you'd wake the dead with that shouting of yours, Be quiet..." Cloud comments trying to calm the brunette who was making a whole lot of racket about one little comment Yuffie made, The fact it bothered Sora so much, Intrigued the blonde but he decided to leave the matter alone, It wasn't his business but he could definitely see something going on.

"Oooh are you saying you'd actually be willing to do it, Oh mi gosh you want to kiss Riku, I knew it!" Yuffie chimes. "Kidding...Maybe I could give it a try." She gives a kissy face.

"I...Uh don't think he'd appreciate having a complete stranger all up on his face kissing it." Sora replies.

"For once Sora has a point, All you can do is be here for him when he wakes up." Leon says.

Sora sticks his tongue out at the girl who growled defeated, he turns his attention to Leon and smiles brightly, he springs up from his seat and throws his arms around the older male, in a tight hug.

"Aww Leon, Nice of you to be on my side for once! I don't care what Cid says about you, You're perfect!" Sora chimes.

Leon pulls the young brunette who clung to him off, he raises an eyebrow.

"And what does Cid say about me now, Sora?" Leon asks.

Sora slinks back to his spot next to Riku, Avoiding Leon's question by not answering, he knew he recieved a cold glance but then the taller brunette dropped the subject.

"Leon, We better head back to the Gardens, Your wizard friend was talking about upgrading the protection on the town and he said something about needing your help." Cloud interrupts.

"That's just code for time for romance!" Yuffie chimes jumping out the window like a ninja to leave to also return to the Gardens for training.

"She watches way too much Naruto." Cloud says walking out.

"If theirs any change in his condition don't hesitate to call, We will be here right away, The people back home do wish you guys would consider coming back and start calling Radiant Gardens home." Leon says before heading out.

Sora nods accepting Leon's words of help, Once they left, Sora turned his attention back to Riku, he sighs.

"You better wake up soon, Kairi's starting to get worried about you...And we kind of got to get back to school at least that's what she says." Sora rambles. "I miss you, Riku..." He says softly.

Sora sighs and extends a hand to move a strained of silver bang out of Riku's face and smiles.

"You know Kairi wanted me to go back today but I declined...I couldn't see myself going to a place that my best friend wasn't, especially when my bestie is at home laying in bed, Under the weather."

"Sora, You really shouldn't hug every person you see...someone might end up knocking you out, A lot of people aren't so easy going about the kind gesture." Riku says.

Sora jumps, A bright smile on his face as his eyes rest staring into Riku's teal ones.

"Riku, Oh my god, y-you're awake!" Sora chimes happily, he eagerly clings his arms around the silver haired boy in a joyous tight hug.

Riku hugs back, he pats the smaller boys back affectionately, a small smile forms on his lips.

"It's good to see you to, Sora. " Riku says, he chuckles at the boys affection, once Sora moved away the silver haired male throws the blanket off.

"Hey what are you doing, Riku?!" Sora asks.

"Getting up is what I'm doing, Next I will take a shower, Laying in bed for days I assume I smell like garbage..." Riku replies, he goes to stand up, Sora gets up with him.

"You've been out for 3 days you're still too weak to move around, Get back into bed before you fall over, You don't smell bad, you smell like lavender water the usual spray you use to use...You know like lavender oils, patchouli, clary sage, sandalwood, oak moss and peppermint oil!" Sora shouts, he stood close, worry written all over his face.

"Sora, I'm very well aware of what lavender water is...Now Sora, Moving around will make me stronger, if you don't like what I'm doing, Leave." Riku barks.

Sora looks down, Riku looks at him his gaze lightening, he knew barking at him like that had hurt his feelings, he sighed.

"I know you're worried about me, but I promise, I'm going to be okay, Have faith in me, Just like I have faith in you, Sor." He ruffles his hair and gives him a reassuring smile.

Sora nods and steps away from the silver haired male and smiled brightly watching the male slowly make his rounds, small circles not to far from the bed just in case his muscles gave in and failed him, Once Riku felt his strength was coming back he'd adventure away from the safe landing of his bed.

"Riku!" Sora shouts, he moves forward seeing the silver haired boy stumble back, his blue eyes locked with his teal eyes and then the next moment, Riku stumbled forward and a crash was heard. "Riku, Oh my god, Are you okay!?" He shouts as he lay on the ground looking up at his silver haired friend who tumbled onto him.

Riku moved away and sat his back leaning against the bed, his knees up and his arms resting on them with his head in his hands, He was frustrated with himself

"I'm so weak." Riku says, he hits the mattress with his fist, beating himself up with his words.

Sora sits up his legs crossed and his arms resting in his lap, he looks sadly at his friend, he didn't know how to help him, but he reached out his hands touching his shoulders.

"Riku, Don't say that, You aren't weak, You're the strongest person I know, Having to infiltrate the organization like that, you doing everything in your power just to get my memories back and you didnt have to do it, You could have let me go...And then to top it battling against Xemnas when giving into the power of darkness had made you lose you're strength...Everyone feels weak and you may feel that way now but knowing you, You'll always get back up because thats what you do Riku." Sora says, he rest a hand on his hand. "And I'll be here to help you through...So will Kairi." The brunette adds.

Riku looks at the brunette taking in the spikiness of the chocolate locks, his bangs that spilled on his forehead, he looked into his deep blue eyes that dazzled with happiness, his wide smile to match. It made his heart skip a beat, he reached out and brushed his smaller friends bang out of his eyes, he smiles softly and realized he was happy too see the young boy filled with happiness and at this moment it was because of him.

Sora felt himself heat up, he realized he was blushing as his friend brushed his locks back, he brushes it off and jumps to his feet.

"Ready to try getting up now, Riku?" Sora asks.

Riku extends a hand, Sora grabs his hand and brings the taller boy to his feet and immediately Sora sat him back in the bed.

"When you see Kairi tell her I will be ready to go back school tomorrow." Riku says.

"Of course." Sora says softly, he found it odd that the silver haired male brought up Kairi, he rarely did. "You know what, I'll go get you something to eat." Sora adds, he felt Riku was a little too pale and plus he'd been out for a while fighting a battle gets a person hungry, Sora knew that personally because when he woke from fighting Xemnas he was starved.

"Sora, You don't have...Too." Riku began but his stomach turned on him growling loudly, he looked at the look on Sora's face, A smile of victory, he better enjoy it while it last, Riku thought.

"It's settled, Now don't be getting up while I'm gone...Kairi should be home soon, I'll be back!" Sora shouts as he heads out, so the silver haired male could hear.

Riku lays back and looks up at the ceiling. "What's up with him...He's acting weirder than usual...It must be from coming back from a world of adventure and having to return to a normal life, Yeah he probably hasn't adjusted to it..." He sighs taking to himself.

Sora walked through the now dark streets, the street lights lightening up the sidewalks as he made his way to one of the good food trunks in town, he leaned up resting his arms on the counter as watched as a teen with golden hair opens the window.

"Hey Tidus, Two of your fish tacos please." Sora orders.

"Hey man, good to see ya! You're lucky we just caught the fish, Hey maybe we could sword fight sometime on the island and have a volleyball match at that." Tidus says excited, he turns to prepare the meal. "Date night with Kairi?" He questions making polite conversation.

"That sounds fun, I'm so gonna win!" Sora shouts determination setting in. "A-And uh...No, Kairi and I are just friends...I'm actually bringing food back to Riku." Sora adds.

"Oh yeah...I heard he's been under the weather from Kairi. I do hope he'll be able to come back to school, If not then you'll just be stuck with me." Tidus responds, he comes out of the truck and personally hands the tacos to Sora, he rests an arm around the smaller boys shoulder smiling bright. "It's on the house." He adds.

"Oh dont you worry, Tidus. I'll be well enough to return to school, I wasn't planning on being away from Sora forever." Sora's eyes lightened hearing his friend, he turned his gaze to see Riku jump down from a wall.

Riku eyed the blonde, Tidus looking back it was like Riku sent a fear into him because he quickly retreated away from Sora and back into the truck. Riku knew he gave the guy a harsh look, he knew he should have cared but he didn't.

"Riku glad to see you well, Enjoy the tacos." Tidus says.

"Thanks Tidus, We will have to get together sometime and plan that event, It will be fun!" Sora said, he really didn't get the situation at all.

He made his way over to his silver haired friend who leaned against the wall.

"Riku, What in the world are you doing out here, You're suppose to be at home recovering!" Sora shouted.

"I got tired of laying around and so I decided to stretch my legs and come find you before you got yourself into some trouble like you always do." Riku answers.

"How are you able to walk, You could barely stand earlier." Sora comments.

Riku shrugs and grabs the bag from the brunette and grabs the boys hand leading him over to a table where they sat. Riku immediately pulled a taco out of the bag to eat.

"You used curaga, I know it! Riku, we can't use our keyblade magic, Leon said that we need to learn to be normal and therefore we can't use anything we've learned." Sora says.

"No one was around, Plus I can do whatever I want." Riku says.

"B-But Riku...It's what Leon wants." Sora says.

"I don't care what Leon wants, He's your friend not mine...I'll do as I see fit, Now shut up about it." Riku snaps.

Sora stayed silent and looked to Riku and then away. Riku looks at him and sighs.

"I won't do it again, Okay Sora...I'm sorry, I'm sure your friend is just trying to do what's best." Riku says.

"I understand that you don't trust him, It's easy for me to listen to him because he's been helping me through my journey of finding you...I bet it's hard for you to trust anyone after everything that's happened...Having the enemy whisper lies and making you do their bidding and then giving into the darkness. I'm sorry, Riku, You won't hear from me. You'll do what you want and everything will be okay because you're Riku, You don't need me telling you what to do." Sora says, he gets up and walks away.

Riku follows him and shoves him into the wall holding him there his arms on both sides of the brunette, so he couldn't move away.

"Don't say that I dont need you, because I do, Sora. I need you in my life, I trust you and because of you, I'm here today, with you...You never gave up me." Riku says.

"I never gave up on you because you're everything to me, Riku...I can't see my life without you, You're my best friend." Sora replies locking his ocean blue eyes with Riku's teal ones, the world faded away, Sora felt lost in the moment, it was like it was just him and Riku standing there, They stayed in silent, none of them breaking it, the brunette just looked at him and Riku looked right back at him.

"Kairi, How was school?" Riku asks pulling away from Sora, He'd smell the scent of cherry blossoms an strawberry that came from Kairi, who just showed up, Sora adverted his eyes from Riku and looked in the direction that Riku had turned his gaze, Sora was shocked and didn't move away from Riku, And Riku didn't bother to move away either.


	2. The reunion and his thoughts

Riku took one last gaze into Sora's sparking ocean blue eyes, he smoothly pulled away from the brunette that smelt of clementine and plum flower. Violete, wisteria, and chocolate cosmos that consists of sandalwood, amber, and musk, Riku had to say his friends scent was addicting, sometimes he was surprised in himself that he managed to pull away every time. He leaned against the wall casually, he couldn't help to grin to himself, seeing the flush that covered Sora's cheeks.

Sora smiled brightly and quickly paced around to get some movement, standing still he would continue thinking about the small moment that was had between the pair, plus he could brush the burning against his cheeks, It wasn't everyday that his best friend held him against a wall, he knew the taller male would be different, but has he changed completely, he wondered to himself. , he stops thinking cause it didn't matter, he was just thankful to have Riku by his side, the three of them together again made the brunette happy. " Lookie, Lookie at Riku, Riku's better, Kairi!"

"I see that, Sora. Riku, I'm so glad that you're finally well you had us really worried, Especially Sora...I always knew you'd make it through because of the strength that rests within your heart, You should really be in bed resting up." Kairi says, she studies Riku to find he was standing perfectly well, no sign of injury, She places her hands on her hips figuring it out. "I'm gonna guess you used magic to heal up quicker, No lecture from me….As for school, it was good, I'm still at the top of my classes as usual." Kairi says, she walks over to Riku and hugs him quickly, she was happy that he was here with them and well.

Sora smiles and watches them and then glances away, Riku hugged the girl tightly, happy that everything was right again. He looked back at Sora catching the look of joy, he assumed was because the three of them were finally reunited, then he sensed a hint of jealousy, He pulls away from Kairi remembering just how much the brunette felt for her.

"Well I'm starting to think Kairi's right, I do need to get more rest so...I think I'm gonna head home, The two of you should hang out though." Riku says, he nudges Sora closer to the girl in front of them.

"A-Are you sure, Riku...You can make it on your own, You know what, Maybe I should take you home?" Sora asks.

"Yeah, Of course, he can make it. If he made it here on his own then he can make it back to the house without any problem, isn't that right, Riku?" Kairi chimes in, clinging onto Sora's arm.

"Sora, I will be alright on my own, Don't worry." He says trying to reassure his friend and to make sure he didn't worry the whole time he was with Kairi. "You guys have fun, Kairi be sure he doesn't spend the whole time worrying about me." Riku adds, his attention to Kairi now, he wanted her to also have a good time because that's what friends were for, his face giving away no emotion as he spoke to the pair, his voice as sincere as it could be.

"Okay..." Sora replies, he felt a sadness creep over him watching Riku disappear away turning the corner to head back to the house, Sora assumed. ,

Sora turned his attention to the girl who smiled beside him, he knew he should have felt more happier because he was getting to have time alone with Kairi but he wasn't, his mind too focused on Riku and his recovery, he knew the silver was well enough to take care of himself now that he'd use magic to heal faster but it wasn't a crime for him to care, Sora thought to himself.

"Okay Sora, You heard, Riku. Let him be, He's gonna be fine, He's strong, Now let's go get Ice cream, I know how much you love it...It's my treat and then we can head over to the island like old times." Kairi suggests.

Sora smiles at the sound of the treat, it fades hearing about the island, he felt a shiver run down his spine at the mention of it, He didn't feel right going back, not after the storm, the darkness that took Riku away as well as Kairi, he pushed the thought away and makes sure to return his attention to the girl in front of him.

"Ice cream sounds good, I'll have to pass on going to the island...I have to get back and pack my bag for school tomorrow." He says.

Sora's hang out with Kairi was short but Sora had managed to stop thinking about Riku and enjoyed the time he had with her, it was like old times when they worked on the raft together but this time he napped less and was on his toes ready for whatever came up, once they got ice cream, they had run into Olette and Namine, Kairi was reluctant on going with the girls who wanted to shop, but Sora immediately insisted she go and so Kairi left with the girls to Twilight Town.

Sora finished up his sea-salt flavored ice cream while he strolled the streets on his way home, once he returned to the house, his blue eyes searched the living room and there was no noise coming from the kitchen so he figured Riku was resting in his own room, he tossed the stick in the garbage and headed to his room to start packing his messenger bag for school tomorrow.

He let out a breath of relief, packing was tiring, he sat on the floor leaning against his bed, he decided to pull his phone out and dial, his fingers immediately drawn to the adult, Leon. He figured he needed to notify the people in Radiant Garden's about Riku waking, and also he was in need of a talk and Leon was always good at advice because 95 percent of the time he was serious and always knew what was going on and the rest of the percentages, he was just quiet and intimidating. Sora assumed that was why Cloud and him got along so well, he smiled when he picked up the phone at the second ring.

"Hey Leon, Just called to let you know that Riku's gonna be okay, He woke up today, Actually right after you guys left, Oh and by the way, Thank you for being around for the past days helping out." Sora says.

Sora heard Leon take a breath of relief and then the adult took a moment of silence, Sora assumed he was thinking of what to say.

"That's really good, I'm glad your friend is doing alright...Now the question is, how are you doing?" Leon questions.

"Huh, You lost me...What about me?" Sora asks confused.

"Sora, You've been through a lot as well...I've noticed you've spent all you're time watching Riku, that you've neglected to even spend time on yourself to recover from the battles you've faced during your adventure, Now how are you doing, Do I need to come and make sure you're taking care of yourself? " Leon questions.

"Leon, Don't take it to extreme, You worry to much...I've been fine, Riku needed me more and I wasn't going to let him down...Plus I wouldn't have been able to focus on myself, I would have just been too worried about him...It's all good now, We are going back to school tomorrow." Sora replies.

"Okay, Okay fine Sora, Remember if you need me I'm just a phone call away...Just don't push yourself too hard." Leon says. "Is something troubling you?"

Sora stays silent, he chews at his bottom lip, he didn't know what to say, his brain racked with more thoughts, but his lips kept him from forming words, he knew he needed to say something, that he was indeed troubled.

"Come on, What's on your mind, Kid?" He asks. "You can talk to me, As always our conversations stay between us."

"W-Well...How did you um...Come to find you had feelings for Cloud?" Sora questions, he felt silly for bringing up the subject, but he couldn't take it back now that it escaped his lips.

"Well, I just knew deep down in my heart, My focus was always on him...Wanting the best for him, Wanting to make sure he was okay, Just wanting to be around him more. Like the way you feel for Kairi." Leon answers.

"Oh right, Haha...Of course. I will talk to you later, Thanks Leon, Say hi to everyone for me." Sora replies shortly, he ends the call.

He tosses the phone onto the bed, Sora sighs and rests his head against the side of the bed, closing his eyes, he opens them and turns his head to find Riku peeking his head in the doorway.

"Everything okay in here, Sora?" Riku pops his head into doorway.

"Y-Yeah everything's fine with me, I'm just packing up and getting ready for school tomorrow." Sora says shortly. "I assume you're already packed." He adds.

Sora's eyes followed Riku as proceeded into the room, the taller teen takes a seat next to him, he was amazed at how swiftly the silver haired male picked up items and put them away into his bag, exactly in the place he wanted it too.

"I am...Are you excited about going back tomorrow?" Riku asks, He avoided asking about his time with Kairi, he didn't want to know.

"It's not the school that I'm excited about, It's more about that the three of us will be there together." Sora answers.

Riku didn't respond, Sora assumed the silver was too focused on the task at hand, he was taking control of the situation and helping Sora finish up packing.

"I bet ya the girls at school are gonna be circling you like crazy tomorrow." Sora says trying to make small conversation.

Riku stopped and took a glance at Sora. "I don't care about stuff like that..." He says shortly.

Sora just looks at him.

"H-Hey! What are you?!" Sora shrieked, he watched as Riku gracefully reached across him, Sora felt himself heat up at how close he was, he could feel his hot breath on his neck, the silver hairs that tickled his skin.

He could admit he was nervous, he told himself to stop freaking, that he was crazy, that Riku would never cross a line like this, Riku didn't feel that way and neither did he, Sora had to remind himself.

Riku slowly moved back, his eyes still locked with the brunette. He was still an inch away from him.

"I don't think it would be a good idea for you to go to school tomorrow without pencils." Riku says, he holds up the box of mechanical pencils and slip them into his bag, he looked away because he had to hide the smirk that crawled onto his lips as he thought about Sora's rosy cheeks and the nervous twinkle that sparkled in his eyes.

Sora felt his cheeks heat up even more, he felt embarrassed. "O-Oh right!" He scratches his head and then rest his hands in his lap.

Riku leans in closer, resting his hand on the boys forehead, Sora looks up and then back into his eyes speechless as the silver leaned in.

"You might want to get that fever to go down before tomorrow...Otherwise you'll miss the big return and we don't want that now, Kairi would be mad.." Riku says, he knew very well that the boy was blushing like crazy, he just enjoyed playing with him.

Sora looks away a moment before looking back, he felt his heart racing a mile a minute with how close the male was, he could feel the strength come off him in his chest as Riku pressed closer.

"Riku..." Sora says softly.

"Yeah?" Riku replies.

"Will...You wait for me tomorrow and walk with me to school tomorrow?" Sora questions, he was desperate to break the silence, he feared if it continued the silver haired male would be able to hear his heart, if he hadn't already.

Riku moves away from him and just smiles. "Yeah, Of course...To and from, Sound good?" He responds.

"You're the best!" Sora chimes happily, he couldn't help but lock his arms around the silver's neck in a hug, he meant for it to be quick but he accidentally knocked him over onto the floor.

Riku chuckles at Sora's chime of excitement, he moves and sits them up right and hugs him back, he pulls away and looks at the smiling brunette and brushed his bangs out of his eyes, Riku was about to lean in to make the first move.

"Hey guys, Just wanted to say good night to the two of you." Kairi popping her head in, she smiles.

Sora quickly pulled away from Riku and jumped to his feet, he ran over and hugged Kairi.

Riku stood up as well and turned his eyes away from the scene, he always found that he couldn't stomach seeing them together, her hugging his Sora. He had to accept that they would be close of course they would be, because of the groups friendship, He too loved Kairi just as a friend of course, Riku accepted a long time ago, back when the boy was locked in the memory pod or maybe when he'd throw the boy the single paopu fruit, that his feelings for Sora were strong.

Sora felt the girl curl her arms around his neck hugging him back, he quickly away from the short hug. "Good night, Kairi."

"Yeah, Sweet dreams, Kai." Riku adds.

Kairi smiles more, her blue eyes sparkled with happiness at how good their friendship was, Having Riku and Sora back really made her days on the island feel better, she looked at the both of them one moment and turns away and leaves to retire to her own bedroom.

Sora turned back and walked over past Riku and lazily sat on his bed, he looks at Riku who just stood there.

"Well good night, Riku." Sora says shortly

"Dismissing me now?" Riku comments, he leans against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest coolly.

"Y-Yeah...It's getting late and it's best to get plenty of sleep, so we can start the day, Kairi won't appreciate me sleeping in class, plus the teachers!" Sora chimes, he felt deep in his heart that he was making up an excuse to keep the silver at a distance, his heart couldn't take any more unexpected races.

"Good night, Dolt." He says, he walks up and ruffles the brunette's spikes, he turns away and switches the light off, shuts the door and leaves to return to his room to retire as well.

Sora laid resting on his back, his arms tucked behind his head giving him more support besides the pillows he laid his head on, his mind racing about, his body not ready to retire for the night, he stared at the ceiling, the moonlight that shined through the window lightening up the dark room. He thought about Riku and Kairi, But as he thought, he thought of Riku more.

"Stop it." He says to himself. "It wouldn't be fair, Its a crazy thought...He wouldn't...Stop it, Sora...Think about Kairi, I love Kairi...But could I really love Riku?" He tells himself more to think more about Kairi, to push the thought of love aside as he drifted off to sleep.

Sora and Riku walked home from school, Kairi couldn't join them because Namine had offered shopping and some girls couldn't say no to that because shopping was a heaven to some and plus since the end of the battle Namine came around more and was hanging around with Kairi which left Riku and Sora. .

"Oh Riku, I can't believe you turned that girl down like that...Couldn't you have been more nicer, Why did you tell her to go back to her corner and work it, What does that even mean?" Sora comments walking to keep up with the Silver who was always a step ahead of him.

"No not really, The girl was being a pain in my ass...She wouldn't have taken no as an answer so I had to tell her that I wasn't interest and that slut isn't my type...It means that she was hooker material, her see through crop top that barely covered anything as well as her skirt….The tons of make up caked on her face, I'm not into it." Riku replied.

"Riku, Oh man that's really harsh..." Sora says, he starts to think about it more, the way Riku described her and what he had seen of her when she screamed at Riku and ran off in tears, he had to take it back. "Okay, maybe you're right about that one, Maybe she was a little too much...So then what are you into?" Sora replies questioningly, curious.

Riku slowed his pace of walking because he knew the brunette was getting tired of trying to keep up, he glanced down at him and then said nothing, Sora looked back at him in wait and then after a while he strayed from the path that led to home, Riku raised an eyebrow his eyes following him.

"Woah, Sora...Have you lost your sense of direction, Home isn't that way...Where in the world are you going?" Riku asks watching the brunette take a detour far away from home.

"Let's go to the island." Sora says, he turns his gaze back to Riku as he stood in front of the shore, ready to take off.

"Kairi, told me you weren't ready to go back, That you were still to shaken from what happened back then...What's the sudden change?" Riku asks.

"I'm ready to go back and face my fear because...I have you." Sora replies. "If you don't want to then I understand, I will face it on my own, I'll see you at home."

Riku walked across the dock and reached Sora, he stood next to him looking out to the island and then at him.

"We will do this together." Riku replies, He takes Sora's hand and leads him into one of the small chestnut brown wooden boats that were left by the sea for traveling to and back.


	3. The Island

**AN:/ Hey guys, Chapter 3. Last we left off with Riku and Sora walking home and Sora wanting to go to the island with Riku agreeing to tag along and go together, What will happen? I do hope ya'll are liking this so far and thanks for giving it a chance, Anyway to the chapter!**

* * *

The two boy rowed to the island, reaching the shore, they ditched the paddles and climbed out of the boat, the pair walk around the beach, taking in the scent of the sea-salt water, the palm tree leaves rustled as the wind blew gently, they walked around the beach some more, leaving the dock and stepping onto the soft sand, the scrunch of it with every step they took. Riku glanced around, the island looked the same but other than that, his thoughts of the place weren't much. He turned his away from the scenery and watched Sora pick up seashells and put them in a bucket to bring back for Kairi.

"Do you think she'll like them?" Sora questions. "I remember Roxas use to collect them and bring them to Xion when she couldn't make it to the mission, I figure Kairi would like them, It would say we were thinking of her and that we were sorry she couldn't make it." He adds putting the last shell in the red bucket, he happened to find on the sand.

"Of course, Sora. Next time we come we should bring her along." Riku replies.

Sora nodded placing the bucket in the sand, he continued going up the small stairs and crossing the wooden bridge, entering the fairly sized sandy circle that held the single paopu fruit tree, his eyes rested on the ground finding two wooden swords, the smile that was on his face fades into a saddened look, seeing that they were broken, it hurt seeing the childhood hobby he shared with his best friend was destroyed.

"I can't believe this, Our wooden swords, They're broken..." Sora says holding the pieces in his hands.

"They're just a childish game from the past, Playing with toy swords ended the day we picked up key blades…" Riku says, he looked at Sora, finding the sad look on his face, he realized it was more about the sentimental value of them, looking at them, Looking at Sora, He never thought he would ever see him again after the doors closed, sealing him in the darkness, Away from Sora. "The wood may be broken but we're still here, That's all that matters."

Riku was glad to see that brought a smile to the boys face, the broken swords forgotten.

"Yeah, You're right. We're back here on the island together, You, Me and Kairi. Just because the swords are broken doesn't mean our bond will break." Sora says, he leans against the paopu tree, resting his arms behind his head for support.

Riku joins him, he glances over at the boy who smiled. He then took a breath, he was glad to be in a place of peace, the island he wished to leave long ago was his place of peace, he was glad to be back even if it was for a short time, the raft was up which meant they could sail anywhere or maybe if he wished for his darkness to return, he could retake his power of opening portals to get to and from his destination.

Sora took a moment to look out to the sky that slowly turned from bright sky blue to different oranges and pinks, his eyes peered down to the ocean the waves calmly moving along, he felt his heart sink and he closes his eyes.

* * *

 _The storm roared, the trees swayed in the night and the sky was the blackest, the lightening wasn't normal, it's color purple swarming in the black clouds, After seeing Kairi being swept away, he'd run out of the secret spot, running to the beach where he found Riku standing, he extended his hand out to him to take but soon the dark puddle below swallowed him, it was like the ocean water engulfed his silver haired friend._

* * *

"Sora?" Riku rest a hand on the brunette's shoulder, he could see the look of sadness creeping on the tan boy, he knew he was thinking of that night, the night that changed everything, he wanted to bring him out of it.

"Riku, Let's head back." Sora says putting the memories out of his mind, he turned around looking at Riku, his eyes wandered catching something lying on the ground.

"Oh wow..." Sora says he jumps down returning to the sand, he rushes over to towards the water, avoiding stepping in, he bends down to pick up something.

"What?" Riku asks, he stood and looked at the brunette leave his side, his eyes followed him.

"Come here!" Sora chimes waving his hand his way, motioning for the silver to join him, Riku takes his time and walks over, he stands next to the shorter male, his hands in his pockets of his school uniform blue with white and black stripes crossing.

"It's the paopu fruit you gave to me...To share with Kairi...I thought it would be washed away by now." Sora says, he was surprised to see it was still here.

"The last paopu fruit." Riku says. "Look at that...It looks like seashells won't be the only thing you bring back for Kairi, You get to finally share it with her." Riku adds patting his back, he turns to walk away.

Sora looks down at the fruit he held in his palm and then up at him, It brought back memories.

* * *

 _Watching the sunset together was over, Kairi was already further along down on the shore even, heading back. Sora and Riku to follow, Sora stops hearing Riku call out his name. Sora turns around and catches a star-shaped fruit_

" _You wanted one, didn't you?" He asks coolly._ " _A paopu fruit..." Sora says looking at it._

" _If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll_ _remain a part of each others lives no matter what." Riku explains, he walks past Sora. "C'mon, I know you want to try it." He adds._

" _What are you talking-" Sora was cut off when Riku just laughs, Riku knowing he wanted to try it with Kairi._ _The next moment, Sora threw it to the sides, Landing somewhere on the shore near the ocean waiting to be swept away._

Through that memory, This was stuck in his mind. _'If two people share the Paopu fruit, your destines become intertwined and that they'll remain a part of each others lives no matter what.'_

* * *

He felt his heart race thinking about the fruit, For the longest time his destiny had him adventuring the worlds looking everywhere for Riku, In a way that was the way of sharing the fruit, Could that moment set everything in motion, Sora tried to brushed it off, He wondered if he was crazy, he wished his heart would give him a sign of what was right, what Riku was to him, Riku was his friend he kept telling himself, even when their were situations where the silver would get so close as if telling him, he wanted more. Sora told himself he was reading the signs all wrong.

"Riku!" Sora shouts, he cursed the words escaping on their own, he didn't even try stopping himself, he should have, what could he say, Maybe the silver didn't hear him he thought, Scratch that, Sora knew better, Riku was always sharp, the adventure away from the island, through the dark had to have made Riku trained to be on his toes, he had to have heard him.

Riku stops and turns to the brunette, Sora was quiet but his eyes locked with the man who stood a distance away from him, the wind picking up, it blow everything, hair, clothes.

The sky blue faded to gray while the white clouds darkened as well and soon the sky began to produce water droplets, the rain picking up.

"We better get to cover!" Sora shouts quickly, thinking of taking cover before they got any wetter, he runs past Riku to get to the spot.

Riku behind him, they quickly got to cover inside of the secret spot they'd found when they were kids, They sat in silence listening to the drip of the water, the booming of thunder and crackle of lightning.

Riku looked around the small room, Damn it was small but they managed, the silver's rest his eyes on a chalk drawing of Sora and Kairi sharing a fruit, he turned his eyes away from it, the drawing getting under his skin, resting them on the quiet boy a few feet away from him.

"Sora, Before the rain picked up...You called me back, Why, What did you want?" Riku asks.

"I-I just thought you were turning away to leave me stuck here on the island." Sora answers, he avoided Riku's gaze.

"Bullshit...Sora, What is it for real?" Riku responds, maybe being so close to the boy was starting to irritate him, especially being stuck in such a small space, the scent of clementine and plum that came from his friend was driving him insane and what made it worse was Sora never being honest with him and instead always made up a story, he couldn't admit what he wanted and at the moment, it ticked the silver off but he continued to wait patiently for Sora to say something.

"Do you still want to share the paopu with Kairi...?" Sora asks, he thought back at the time when Riku challenged him, they'd done the usual and had raced for it.

"No I don't want to share the fruit with Kairi and to be honest...I never have." Riku answers.

"Have you ever thought about sharing it with someone?" Sora questioned, his curiosity getting the best of him, he looks at Riku.

Riku looks at him dead in the eyes, he was done playing around, Sora wanted an answer and he was going to get one, If he didn't like the answer then it was really too bad for him, Riku thought.

"You." Riku answers shortly.

"W-What, Riku..?" Sora responds shocked.

Riku grins and crawls over removing the space between them, he was basically hovering over him, on one knee as his other foot rest on the ground supporting him.

"You heard me...I want you." Riku answers again, he leans down his hands resting on the boys chin bring him to look at him, he leans in and captures the brunette's lips.

He pulls away from the one-sided kiss, seeing the shocked look on Sora's face, he cursed himself for crossing the line but it was too late. He didn't know what to think now that the boy was silent.

"Do you hate me now, Hate me for destroying our friendship?" Riku asks, he looked at Sora, he waited, the boy still silent, Riku sighs and gets up, ready to head out now that the sounds of storm went away, he glances back. "I guess it's best that it's like this, I'm no good for you, Sora...Maybe I should have stayed away, in the darkness you would have forgotten me soon enough..."

Sora sat in complete silence and touched his lips in shock from what his best friend had done, he looked up at the male who turned to leave, he quickly jumped to his feet. Anger boiled his veins hearing his words.

"Damn it, Are you insane….How could you think I could ever forget about you, I put myself and my friends in danger because I was looking for you, I looked everywhere for you and when I couldn't find you, I didn't stop...I kept searching for you! I couldn't forget you, Ever." Sora responds.

Riku turns back to him, he looked into blue eyes and then looked away. "I didn't want you to find me, Sora...I didn't want you to see me as I was..."

"Are you kidding, I don't care what you looked like, I cared that it was you!" Sora shouts.

"But why would you use the darkness like that?"

"For you, I wasn't strong enough to bring you back on my own...I needed more strength and I found it within the darkness, I wanted to face the dark head on..." Riku replies. "But why, Why didn't you just leave me behind with Namine taking care of me while you moved on…?" Sora asks.

"Damn you're slow...Sora, I wasn't going to leave you, I couldn't move on because I love you, You idiot." Riku confesses.

Riku looks down at the brunette who looked up at him, Silence filled the small room. "See ya around, Sora. I'm sorry I destroyed our friendship, Hate me all you want, I'm no good for you, You should stop being around me." Riku says, he turns away.

Sora looks at his silhouette, he reaches out clutching the hem of Riku's school white shirt.

"Riku P-Please...Riku, Don't go, Don't say those things...I could never hate you." Sora pleads pulling away from Riku and standing looking at the silhouette of the silver.

Riku says nothing, he doesn't move, he keeps from looking at him

"Riku, Don't…Don't leave, Y-You're my whole world...It's crazy and I may sound stupid...But every time you go, I feel a piece of me is gone and I'll never see you again, I searched everywhere for you...I've missed you so much, I needed to be around you...A-And finding you again even, when you looked like someone else, And I didn't know until Kairi pointed it out...Everything just disappeared, I didn't care about the bad because I knew it was you, that you I had you back and I was happy."

Riku moved his body back to him, his eyes resting on the brunette who looked down, he reaches out and pulls him closer, His hands resting on Sora's chin making him look up at him, he smiled loving the sparkle in his sapphire blue eyes.

"I did all of those things, turned to the darkness...I told myself I was doing it for you, For you to live, For Kairi...But I was selfish, I was doing it for me, I couldn't continue through this world with you locked away in that damn memory pod, Without you...It's not worth it...You're a part of me, Sora." Riku confesses.

"I love you, Riku!" Sora shouts, he felt stains against his cheeks and realized he was crying. Riku pulled him close, his fingers brushed his cheeks wiping his tears away, he gently kissed his cheeks.

Sora blushed and looked at him as Riku looked back, Sora's heart racing a mile a minute, he leaned in and softly kissed him. Riku wrapped his arms around his waist pulling him closer deepening the passionate kiss.

Riku pulled away before he took it any further, he didn't want to scare the brunette away when he finally had him in his arms.

"Ready to go home, Sora?" Riku asks hearing the rain stop officially.

Sora hesitant, he wasn't sure if he wanted to leave all this behind yet, but he knew he could always come back, back with Riku even. He nods and gets up leaving the fruit that he took along into the secret spot behind. Riku holding Sora's hand led him out of the secret spot, they claimed the shells that were collected and they were soon on the boat back to the other side of the island, Back to home.

* * *

Riku and Sora returned to the house they shared with their friend Kairi, Sora smiled putting the bucket on the table.

"Hey Kairi, We happened to go onto the island today...We brought you some seashells, I do hope you like them." Sora says, he ditched his shoe and his bag, he took Riku's bag as well tossing them both onto the couch.

"Hey guys, Sorry I couldn't walk with you...I'm glad you've gotten over the fear and finally went to the island, Both of you...Did you have fun?" Kairi asks, She was sitting in the loveseat, she closes the book she was reading and smiles giving them her full attention.

"Sure did, A blast actually...Then it started to rain so we got all wet and so we had to go for cover and then here we are!" Sora babbled on.

"Right, How was your day with Namine, You really like spending a lot if time together lately." Riku replies changing the subject to focus on the red head, he knew it would be difficult to tell Kairi, the time would come to tell but now wasn't it and he knew Sora wasn't ready.

"Y-Yeah...Today we went shopping and then went to the art museum." Kairi answers. "Namine suggested that the four of us could hang out this weekend and go to the mall." Kairi adds, she glances over at Sora.

"That would be fun, Right Riku?!" Sora questions his eyes meet with Riku's, his blue-green, his gaze not giving any emotion off but Sora ignored it because so much thrill was coming out of the brunette.

"Yeah, Sure. Good night guys, Gotta get some homework done and then I'm gonna turn it." Riku replies, he gives them both a smile and then heads off after the two gave their good nights

"Oh Sora, Be sure to check and lock the windows...It looks like there's gonna be a storm tonight." Kairi says.

"Of course, Kairi. So what day are the four of us going out?" Sora asks sitting next to her happily.

Kairi blushes. "How about tomorrow night at six, Friday's are always good times to chill." She answers.

"Perfect, I'll tell Riku in the morning during our walk to school, I'm gonna assume you're walking with Namine again tomorrow?" Sora replies.

"Yeah I like to be around her, keep her close and make sure she feels safe around here, I can tell that she's uneasy being here because of the new surroundings, this get together will be good for her, I'm surprised Riku agreed on it, It really is a rarity to get Riku to go along with somethings." Kairi says.

"Yeah Namine's welcoming anytime, Yeah, I know what ya mean but with the right persuasion, It's guaranteed to work to get Riku on board, I've always been good at it actually at times a bit rocky but good at it. The four of us chilling at the mall, It's gonna be a blast!" Sora responds, he gets up from the couch and stretches his muscles, he smiles and yawns. "Good night, Kairi." He says.

"Good night, Sora. Sweet dreams." Kairi replies watching the boy retire to his room.

Sora laid awake holding onto his blankets that covered him up to his chin, the trees moving in the wind, the window threatening to open, he was glad to have locked it but it didn't reassure him, the lightening crackled bringing out the shadows of everything that moved, next came the thunder that boomed, One last crackle sent Sora out of his room and down the hall.

* * *

Sora was happy to find the silver had left his door a jar, it made it easier for him to slide into Riku's room, he quietly tip-toed up to him, he taps him but Riku doesn't move, Sora assumes he was in a deep sleep, he smiles glad the silver was sleeping peaceful, after everything he deserved it. So he crawls in anyway and instantly falls asleep the sounds of the silvers breathing, the easy beat of his heart bringing peace over onto Sora sending him into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Flare of Emotions

**AN:/ Chapter 4, Last time Sora and Riku went to the island where confessions were brought out, they returned to the house, Riku exiting the room and Sora staying to chat with Kairi, Kairi invites them to hang out with her and Namine, The storm sent Sora into Riku's room, What will happen witht he group hang, How will Riku react to finding Sora next to him, Find out now by reading.**

* * *

Soon the sound of chirping of the birds, the bright of the sun peering through the window brought Riku out of his sleep, he slowly woke, his eyes fluttering open, he moved to rub the sleep to find one of his arms trapped, he was now fully awake and was surprised to see the sleeping brunette next to him, he gently curled his arms around him, holding hi close. Riku smiles watching him sleep peacefully.

Sora slowly woke, feeling a grip around him, he felt his fingers clutching warm fabric, he glanced up and looked into Riku's eyes, he jumped up realizing he'd been clutching to Riku's white t, his heart racing more when he brushed his bare leg across the soft of pajama pants, he felt his cheeks heat up, he was only sporting black shorts, he'd forgotten he'd crept in her and he didn't know how he'd feel about moving in on his space, they'd confessed and kissed a lot of times yesterday but it was new and strange but also warming, Riku was his and he was Riku's, No more fighting about it.

"Sorry...It was storming, the thunder and lightening kept me up...I couldn't sleep in my room, so I came in here and you were fast asleep, I didn't want to wake you." Sora says, he turns away as he wipe the drool from his lips with a part of his red t.

"I don't mind, You're welcome to my room anytime, Sora. Just don't make a mess." Riku answers firmly, he leans in about to kiss him but stops as soon as his alarm goes off, he turns away and slams it off, he turns back to Sora. "Go get ready for school and we e will head out together."

"Okay!" Sora chimes jumping up and racing out of Riku's room getting back to his room to change.

Riku and Sora walked side by side, they reached the school campus, Sora dragged Riku across the grass reaching the side walk closer to the entrances over to Kairi, who was chatting with a pretty blonde girl who wore the same uniform as Kairi, It was strange to see the girl without her angel like white sundress, Sora thought, he wondered if the thought crossed Riku's mind, He brushed it off.

"Hey Kairi, Namine! Isn't it great that the school is deciding to ditch the uniforms and let us wear whatever the hell we want?" Sora greets.

Riku gives them a silent hello with a nod of his head, he shoves his hands into his pockets.

"Yes it is, Sora. It will be good to be able to sport my normal attire, I'm sure the both of you are excited to be wearing your magic clothes from the King, Just don't be thinking you can use the magic so free….Oh, Namine will meet us at the entrance of the mall." Kairi says.

"Don't worry, We won't...I'll make sure Sora doesn't." Riku grins knowing he'd gotten a glare of 'hey, I'm not that much trouble!' From the brunette. He ruffles Sora's hair to calm him down.

"I'm glad that we're doing this, See you tonight, Riku." Namine says kindly, she smiles softly and walks off with Kairi into the building.

Riku and Sora look at each other wondering what that was about, they both shrugged it off and head inside to begin the school day once again.

Riku sat at the lunch table eating, he watched Yuffie goofing around throwing tater tots in her mouth, Roxas, Xion and Axel talked, With the way Riku treated Roxas back then, he was glad to have given a piece back to him, Managing to pull Xion out of wherever she'd gone, Riku still didn't understand it himself on how he was able to bring her back, to give her, her own identity, but something good came out of all the darkness, Riku turned his head to find Kairi was talking with Namine as usual while Namine while Namine drew.

"Well I'm off guys." Riku says, he gets up heading off, he was worried about Sora because he hadn't shown for lunch and lunch was always Sora's favorite subject as he'd always say.

Riku strolled down the hall, it was a time passer until the bell signaled time to head to class, he stopped to get a sip of water from the drinking fountain, hearing the brunette shouting about, he hurried over to see what was going on.

"Stop it, Give me my books!" Sora shouts.

"Haha, Try and get them, Shortie!" A taller teen chimes holding him out of reach.

Sora tried to reach, he touched the edge of the book by jumping but was knocked down, when one of the teens who was holding the books, lackies jabs him.

"Hey losers, I'd advise you to give him back his books, Now would be a good time..." Riku snaps walking over casually, coming to help Sora up and stand in front of the bullies who grinned at each other as they looked at the pair.

"Oh look the shorties boyfriend, the other guy who disappears for a year, coming to his rescue, Guys we better go, We don't wanna catch their freaky sickness…We might get sent to Jupiter!" The guy throws the books to the ground and runs off laughing.

Riku picks up the books and hands them to Sora, he reaches out his fingers brushing the side of his face.

"Don't pay attention to them...They're nothing." Riku says.

"Riku...Are we a sickness...Is it bad?" Sora asks.

Riku rests a hand on his shoulder, his other hand cupping the boys cheek, brushing affectionately.

"Sora, No...Nothing about you, Me...Is sick or wrong." Riku replies, he leans in and softly kisses him. "Does that feel wrong?" He asks.

"No, Not at all." Sora replies, he blushes and wraps his arms around the taller males neck hugging him. "Let's get to our last class, I enjoy this one because we don't have to do anything but wait for the bell to ring plus, you're in it!" Sora chimes.

After the school day ends, Riku, Sora and Kairi go home to change out of the uniforms and into their normal attires, Once ready the three head off to the mall.

Riku, Sora and Kairi arrived at the entrance at 5:45 PM, Kairi stood in the middle of the boys, linking her arms around both of theirs while walking and waiting for Namine, Once Kairi seen a head of wild red spiky hair, Axel to be exact drop off the blonde girl who dawned the white sundress, Kairi let go of the boys and motioned for Namine to come to them, She walks over with the cloud of red spikes following behind.

"Now why can't I tag along with the four of you, You should be honored to be around me, I'm the coolest guy in town, Got it memorized?" The red head says.

"It's a four person event, Lea or Axel whatever you call yourself these days...Now go home." Kairi orders shooing the older male.

"Awe come on, I go by both...Whatever red, You're just sour because I took you away from Destiny Islands just to lure the keyblader, I apologize..." He says, he turns his attention to Sora. "Soraaa, you got a good heart. why don't ya convince your red headed friend to allow a fifth wheel to this party." Axel says walking over and grabbing him roughly by the shoulders shaking him excitedly, he pats his back and resting his arm around the brunette, using him as a resting post.

Riku growls lowly, he'd sense uneasiness coming off the short brunette and also he didn't like the idea of the pyro touching his Sora, it wasn't jealousy it was protective instinct taking over the silver, she swiftly pulled Sora away from the touchy red headed male and closer to him.

"Sora doesn't have to do anything to get you to join... It's best that we keep this get together small, I don't think Kairi's wanting extra people...Axel, Don't touch him like that again or you'll regret it, Got that memorized now get lost." Riku snaps.

Axel glares at Riku who only gave a serious look, no look of hate or anger was visible on the silver's face.

"Heh. You were always such an ass back when you were in the organization impersonating Ansem or whatever you were doing..." Axel spat, he walks over to Namine who was chatting with Kairi.

"Come on, Namine...I don't want you hanging around a jerk like Riku, You can come home and join Roxas and Xion who decided to spend Friday playing board games..." Axel says annoyed, he grabs her arm to lead her away.

Riku felt his veins boiling, he clenched his fist, trying to hold back failed for the next moment, he extended his arm, his fist connecting with Axel's face making him let go of Namine to soothe the ache, Kairi pulls her away from the scene.

"That isn't the way to treat someone else...Just because you aren't getting your way doesn't mean you have to take it out on Namine, She doesn't deserve that and don't ever think you can take advantage of Sora's good heart, You know very well that I'll always be around..." Riku says.

"Riku, Riku, Riku...The organization may be gone, Xemnas may be gone...You can try all you want to be the good guy, filled with light to please your friends, to please Sora...But deep down you know that once the darkness has chosen there's no escaping, You can't lock the beast away forever. You're nothing, You can't beat it, You're weak...Just like the rest of us who had surrendered to Xemnas." Axel says.

Riku clenched his fists again, he glares but soon it softens seeing Sora had pushed himself in front of him, keeping him a distance from the fire user who was taunting him.

"Kairi, go inside with Namine...I got this covered, pick us up some food too from the food court." Sora says.

Kairi nods and takes Namine inside at Sora's request, Sora turns his attention to the silver in front of him, he rests his hands on Riku's shoulders to keep him from attacking the red haired man.

"Riku, He isn't worth it, Stop...Don't listen to him, he's trying to rile you up, Let's go inside." Sora says.

Riku stays silent, he looked at Sora and then at Axel, the grin on the flame tamer's lips pissed him off, he wanted to knock that look off his face, make him cry but he stopped those dark thoughts, Sora's concerned look was enough to calm him, he relaxes the anger inside.

"Oh Riku, Better listen to your little boyfriend...Sora, Stop holding him back...Let him turn to darkness and enjoy the ride, Oh wait...You're too much of a goodie to let him do such a thing, to enjoy such a thing..." Axel says.

Sora glances over at Axel. "Axel, I don't know why you're treating us like this, why you're trying so hard to piss Riku off by pushing buttons, but it isn't good...It hurts, Get out of here, I won't let you get to us."

"Heh, I'm bored that's why I'm causing so much trouble, Bye Bye have fun, Ladies." Axel opens a portal and disappears, the portal fading away.

Sora turns to Riku. "Riku, You're hand...Let's get some ice on it, It must hurt." He says.

"Sora, It doesn't hurt, I'm actually okay. Let's go inside and enjoy the rest of the night with our friends...You're right, he's nothing." Riku replies, he grabs Sora's hand and drag him inside.

Sora figured if Riku could brush what happened off, then so could he and if the silver said he was okay then he should believe in that and so he puts on a bright smile and skipped on over to the table the girls sat.

"Thanks, Girls!" Sora chimes, picking up a basket of fries at first snacking on them but as he sat on the table, he ended up shoveling them down.

After Sora ate all the fries, the group walked around the mall, not much was said but being together was enough, Kairi and Namine went into clothes and shoes stores plus perfume and jewelry, Riku and Sora were always waiting from them outside of the stores.

"Riku!" Sora shouts.

"Sora, Lower your voice if you continue to shout in the mall security will throw us out, What do you want?" Riku replies, he leans against the wall resting waiting for the girls to come out of the shop and continue walking around.

"I found this really cool cart just sitting around and I want you to push me, Please!" Sora chimes running up with a small shopping cart, he hops in.

"Will you ever grow up, Sora?" Riku asks not believing the situation he was put in, pushing a teenage boy in cart inside of a mall, it sounded strange to the silver haired male and that's what had him blinking, he just looked at Sora letting him plead some more, he liked pushing him. "Please! Who knows how long they'll be and...I'm bored of waiting around!" Sora shouts.

Riku says nothing and walk up to the cart and placed his hands on the handles and pushed him as if he were shopping at a grocery store.

 **'I can't believe I'm doing this...'** Riku thought as he pushed the cart as fast as he could, but hearing the brunette giggle having a good time brought a smile to his face. Sora laughed happily, holding onto the end of the cart as how fast the cart went, the wind blew until the cart stopped, they were close to the bathrooms but more it was more of a secluded area.

"That was fun!" Sora chimes.

"You're such an idiot." Riku replies, he walks over and circles his arms around the boys waist holding him firmly.

"That's one of the reasons you love me, I hope!" Sora shouts happily, he wraps his arms around Riku's neck holding onto him as the silver pulled him out of the cart carefully so he wouldn't bang his knees up with the metal of the cart.

Once Riku sat Sora to his feet, he leaned in and pressed his lips against Sora's lips, Sora kissed him back quickly, he pulled away and smile plastered on his lips, his gaze not leaving the silver's green-blue eyes.

"You may be an idiot and you might just be the death of me but, I love you for you, Sora." Riku says.

"Hehe, We better get back to the girls." Sora replies.

"They're probably still choosing what flavor lip-glosses to get...And then they're probably trying on more clothes too, They won't miss us...Much." Riku replies linking his fingers in the loops of Sora's pants, he wore way to many yellow belts, Riku thought for a moment, he pushed the thought aside and yanked the boy closer to him and bring him into a more passionate kiss, his tongue lapped at his bottom lip asking for access.

Sora kisses him back, parting his lips allowing his wet hot muscle invade his mouth, he stuck his tongue out touching his, he had force himself not to laugh at how weird it felt, but touching on one another felt amazing, sparks flew.

Sora's fingers tangling in the long strains of silver, he gasps lightly as he felt his back hit the wall making a thud sound, with Riku who was kissing him pressed more into him, his knee rubbing against his groin, the feeling was so foreign, strange that Sora had to hold back any moan that wanted to escape. Sora pulls away from the passionate kiss and smiles brightly, through the light pants, he blushed as the silver haired teen in front gazed into his eyes, his pale finger tips caressed his cheek.

"Riku, I get the feeling we better get back, I'd hate to keep them waiting and worried." Sora says.

Riku nods, he pulls away and turns away walking off, Sora quickly picks up the pace to catch up, he linked his arm around Riku's arm to keep up.

As soon as they returned to the last store they visited, Kairi and Namine had just come out, They walk over.

"You waited here all this time for us?" Kairi asks.

"Riku took me joyriding in a cart I found and now here we are just in time to catch you girls." Sora says.

Kairi noticed the link of the males arms, they were really close but she knew that was normal, they've been the best of friends forever, she brushed off any other kind of idea off, she smiles happy to be all together.

"Now that we're all together again, Let's go get some ice cream." Kairi suggests.

"Ooh that sounds amazing, You had me at ice cream, what are we waiting for, Let's go guys!" Sora chimes excitedly, he goes to run off but Kairi pulls him back by the hood.

"Well, Namine wanted to pay for the treat, She already knows what to get too." Kairi says, she let's go of Sora's hood, she glances over at Riku and then at Sora, she smiles more. "Hey Riku, Could you help Namine, I don't think she can handle all of that ice cream by herself." Kairi adds.

"K-Kairi, He doesn't have too...I'll be okay, I can handle it." Namine says.

"It's no trouble, Let's go, Namine." Riku says.

Riku motions Namine to follow him, they reach the counter and order, he looks down at Namine who was fidgeting with the hem of her dress, she seemed a little off when they first got to the mall, he knew of her actions from when he'd spend time with her trying to gain Sora's memories, he knew she was nervous but why, he couldn't think of anything to be so nervous about.

"Namine, You okay?" Riku questions.

Namine stops fidgeting, she looks up at him. "I get the sense Kairi didn't tell you anything about this little get together?"

"And what's there to tell, It's just four friends chilling at the mall, Right Namine?" Riku asks raising an eyebrow at the blonde girl. Namine went silent which got Riku's attention. "Right Namine?" He asks again.

"Oh, This is so embarrassing...K-Kairi set this up as a double date, You and me and her and Sora...I tried to talk her out of it, because I know how you feel about Sora, And being able to see into Sora's memories I can see that you've achieved happiness with him and to be honest, I'm not interested in you like romantically...You're a great guy, really good friend, I too am interested in someone else but that person continues to chasing another..." Namine says.

"Namine, You're beautiful and the person you're interested in is a fool for not noticing you...I do hope it works out and if they treat you wrongly, I'll deal with them." Riku replies, he takes the ice creams handing two to her, he pays. "Now let's get back, I'm pretty sure that I'm not the only one who's been sucked into this."

Sora impatiently paced waiting for them to come back with ice cream, he was excited. He jumped when he felt a hand stop him, he stopped and turned, a smile forming on his lips seeing Kairi stop him in his tracks.

"Man, They've been gone for a while now..I sure hope they come back soon...I'm dying to get my hands on the ice cream." Sora says.

"Sora...I'm not sure when they'll be back but I'm glad to have this moment alone with you...Maybe after ice cream you and I can head off, I'm sure Riku and Namine would want to be alone as well." Kairi says.

"A-Alone, Why would Riku and Namine want that?" Sora asks, he looks at her clueless.

"Because silly, That's what happens when a double date succeeds, when two people who like each other so much, they tend to stray away to spend more time together just the two alone." Kairi replies.

"W-What, Kairi...I think you got it all wrong you see...Riku-" Sora starts but gets cut off.

"I don't want to lose you, We've been apart for so long...Now everything is back to normal, I'm grateful for times like these." Kairi says lost in the moment, the next moment she leans in and kisses him.

Riku and Namine turn the corner heading back to Kairi and Sora. Riku stops, his eyes wide with shock and filled with hurt but he wasn't going to show that off, he tosses the treats in the trash which got their attention.

"R-Riku... Sora says.

"You've wanted this for so long, Congratulation, Sora...You've finally gotten Kairi to finally notice you." Riku spat.

"Riku, No...It's not what you-" Sora stops, his blue eyes filling with sadness as he watches Riku turn his back to him, he takes a hold of Namine's hand and walk out the doors.

"Sora...It's getting pretty late, Let's go home...I'm sorry everything spiraled out of control, Riku will cool down just give it some time, What matters is we have each other." Kairi says, she gives a sweet smile.

Sora defeated, he wanted to hang his head low, he wished he could have explained what happened to Riku but he was gone, he looked at Kairi, the smile on her face and he couldn't even bring himself to tell her how he felt, that his feelings were for Riku, he didn't have the heart to wipe the beautiful smile off his friend and so with a confused head, he walked out of the mall with Kairi beside him.

* * *

 **AN:/Sorry for any mistakes, lately I've been writing at night before bed and I've also edit at night, well looks like everything's gotten out of control, Riku's jealousy sent him out the door with Namine before Sora could explain, Kairi has no clue what's going on between the pair, stuck in the past. Will Riku find it in his heart to let Sora explain or just push him away, Will Kairi realize what's going on? Find out further on! Hope you guys are liking this, Thanks for reading!**


	5. Emotions of the Heart

**AN:/Chapter 5, Let's just jump right in.**

* * *

A long week had gone by, Sora was glum, Riku hadn't come home. He waited around and every opportunity he'd gotten, he would ask Kairi if Riku had shown up yet, he was filled with worry, his heart ached with regret of not dealing with the situation more better, he hadn't seen the male since the incident at the mall. Sora not paying attention as he turned the corner, he entered the cafeteria and ran into someone, he rubbed his head, he rested his hand to his side, his blue eyes sparkled with relief seeing a head of silver.

"Riku." Sora says hoping to get the males attention, he'd succeeded because Riku turned around and the brunette was met with his blue-green eyes, Sora's heart raced, it always did when he was around him, when his was face to face with his silver haired, Riku.

"You should really be more careful, Sora." Riku says shortly, his gaze giving no sign of emotion, no hurt, just nothing was seen. "See ya around." He adds ruffling his brown spikes and pushes past him going out to the hall.

Sora completely forgot the cafeteria, now seeing Riku he followed him out into the empty hallway, he stops and watched Riku continue to walk off.

"Riku, Stop...Please stop, Where have you been, I called you but you never picked up, Why haven't I seen you around?" Sora asks. "I-I've been worried about you."

Riku stops in his tracks and turns to him, he avoids looking directly at the brunette in front of him.

"I haven't been home because I've been spending my time staying with Namine, I didn't pick up because I didn't want to hear your excuses...I've been around the school, It's just I've been busy with my school work and just haven't been around you, Sora. From what I can see you don't need me, You've been busy with Kairi." Riku replies.

Sora faught the urge to look down at the ground, hurt. He continued looking up at the silver, his blue eyes sparkled with need of another answer. "Are you going to come home?" Sora asks.

"No Sora, I won't be coming home anytime soon. Now if you'll excuse me Namine's waiting for me to help her with studies...Take care and don't get into trouble." Riku says turning away and heading off to the end of the hall.

Sora's heart sunk watching him walk off, It sunk deeper seeing the blonde girl at the end of the hall smiling at him and when he took her hand making his heart sink even further in the pit of his stomach, Sora turns away to find a smiling Kairi walk up.

"Hey Sora, I'm glad that I could catch up with you, Let's walk to class together." Kairi says.

"Okay, Kairi. I'd be happy to join you, That's what friend's are for." Sora replies.

Looking back to see Kairi take Sora's hand, him letting her. The jealousy spread thicker and hotter under the silver's skin, he wanted to go over there and stop whatever was happening between them, the darkness taking over his heart desired to rip the brunette from his red haired friend, Looking at the small smile on Kairi's lips, those thoughts washed away, he didn't want to hurt his friend, Sora too, even though seeing the pair in a lip lock hurt him.

Guilt stabbed through jealousy. Ripped it to pieces and impaled itself in his heart, the sharpest of blades as he was ashamed of the dark thought of tearing his friends apart, He was brought of his thoughts, he glances to see a pale frail hand touch his shoulder, Riku had forgotten that the blonde girl was waiting.

"Riku, You can't avoid this forever you should talk to Sora...I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding, I could see how much the boy lit up being around you, You're his whole world...Maybe Kairi caught him off guard, When she sets her mind to something, she's determined to succeed." Namine says once the brunette was out of view.

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel already, Maybe she'll come around...And before you deny it, She's everywhere in your sketchpad, At the mall when you saw them kissing, I could see it hurt you too...Take your own advice, Now let's get out of here." Riku replies pushing the exit doors open.

* * *

Another week goes by, Sora stopped asking if Riku had come home, Riku hadn't been to school all the week, he's gotten that from when he spoke with Kairi, who was still in touch with Namine, The girls hung out. He couldn't focus because he'd miss the silver, he prayed that he was okay, he pulled through the dark days without his lover, his best friend staying strong, he lived without him before and he can do it again, he knew deep down in his heart he could go on, he did before when Riku was away masquerading as Ansem, within the organization.

When he wasn't at school, Sora stayed in his room his mind still on Riku, It really didn't help that he was sitting on the floor playing some fighter game that he loved playing with his silver.

"Sora, Leon's here and he says that he'd like to take you out on a walk, Now be sure not to stay out late, Tomorrow we go back to school!" Kairi shouts down the hall to get his attention.

Sora sighed and slipped his jacket and shoes on, turning off the system, he went to fix his hair in the bathroom and put on a cheeky expression and skipped out to the living room.

"Leon, What brings you by?!" Sora chimes, He avoided Kairi by grabbing the hem of Leon's leather jacket, speeding away from the house along the way, Sora promised himself, he would let it go and stop being so weird around Kairi, she was his best friend and he wanted to keep her in his life.

He hated doing so but ever since that day at the mall, he found it awkward, he hadn't managed to get the courage to tell her about what was going on with him and Riku and now he didn't know what to tell maybe after the incident nothing was going on, he sighed to himself.

"So it seems you and Riku are on the outs." Leon brings up pulling away from the short brunette to walk on his own, slowing his pace to allow Sora to keep up.

Sora slowed as well. "W-Wait, Leon you've heard from Riku, He told you about our relationship, Where is he?!"

"I have heard from him, I just haven't been able to get to you until now, I've been busy repairing the security making it more stronger to protect the gardens...And no he didn't mention a relationship between you, he just said that the two of you were having differences and it was best he stay away, He's with Namine...Riku asked me to watch out for you." Leon answered.

"Oh..." Sora says shortly realizing he's the one who just told him about their relationship, his head hung low, he looked back up at Leon who rested a hand on his shoulder.

"It's great that you've finally come to realize that you like Riku more than just a best friend...I'm sure whatever you did can be fixed, Give it time...I suggest you tell Kairi everything, She's your best friend and it isn't fair for her to be left in the dark." Leon replies.

"You're right...I'll see you later , Leon and thanks for the talk, Say hi to your boyfriend and my friend Cloud for me!" Sora chimes he turns around and heads back to the house.

* * *

"Kairi. I gotta tell you something!" Sora burst through the door, he closes it.

"Me first, Please." Kairi says.

"O-Okay, I'm all ears." Sora comments, he takes a seat on the couch, he felt his heart race wondering what the girl was going to say.

"Oh this is so hard, but I can't go on like this...Sora, I thought I could go on with this...I've been pushing this, us, trying to feel the romantic connection that we had...But I realize that all we have is friendship, I'm really sorry, I hope you can find it in your heart to continue being my friend." Kairi says.

Sora felt his heart slow back to normal, he let out a breath of relief. He'd thought she was going to tell him that she loved him, Sora smiles.

"I'm so glad to hear you say that..." Sora replies.

"R-Really?" Kairi asks full of shock, He assumed that the girl thought that she would receive a more hurt response.

"Yes Kairi, I feel the same way, You're my best-friend and that's all it could ever be...We were so young that we thought it was love but it was a crush, it was a step to get us ready for whatever is to come, We are older now and everything has changed, It's good." Sora replies.

"Thanks for being so cool about this, Sora. We will always be friends, Right?" Kairi asks.

Sora gets up and throws his arms around her hugging her tightly, he feels her hug him back, he pulls away and gives a cheeky smile. "Of course and I hope you achieve happiness with Namine."

"What, Sora?" Kairi asks pulling away from the hug, her cheeks lighting up a rose pink.

"U-Umm...I-I thought that another reason you couldn't do this was because you like Namine." Sora says.

"What gives you that idea?" Kairi questions, her eyebrow raised as she crosses her arms wanting answers.

"W-Well you spend alot of time with her, you talk about her a lot and when ever she enters the room, you're features light up and it gets me to think that you're heart also races too, Please don't hit me!" Sora replies, as he listen all of those feelings his thoughts ran back to Riku, the way his heart would skip a beat whenever the silver was close, seeing him again at The World That Never Was, made his whole world light up, how he'd spend every waking moment hanging out on the island with him, sword fighting and races, building the raft, spending every waking moment trying to find him after the doors separated them, wanting to reunite the three of them, but more him and Riku.

He snapped out of his thoughts finding Kairi didn't attack him for stating the things he's witnessed between the blonde witch and his friend, he let out a breath of relief.

"I do have feelings for Namine, I'm really happy around her...I don't know what to do about it, She's been around Riku all this time she may not even return my feelings, she agreed on the mall activity so she has to like Riku." Kairi says.

"Well...What if she agreed to do it because she just wanted you to be happy?" Sora suggests.

"Are you saying I should put my heart on the line and go talk to her, Sora?" Kairi asks.

"Yes that's exactly what I'm saying, I wish you luck!" Sora chimes giving a thumbs up.

"Thanks Sora." Kairi responds, she gets up and was about to head out, she turns back. "Whatever battle you and Riku are facing, You'll come out alright in the end, Riku will come around. You guys are best friends, I'll let you know how he is, okay." She adds.

"Okay, Good night, Kairi." Sora says shortly.

* * *

Sora laid in his bed staring at the ceiling, he heard a knock on his bedroom door. "Come in." Sora says, he sits up. The light from the hallway shining the figure in the doorway, It was Kairi.

"How did it go, Does Namine love you?!" He chimes wanting the gossip.

"Yes Namine loves me too, Sora...I need to tell you something, I need you to stay calm, It's about Riku." Kairi says, she takes a seat next to Sora.

"Kairi, What is it, Is Riku okay, Tell me!?" Sora was filled with worry now.

"When I went over to where Namine is staying, Riku wasn't anywhere to be seen, he's not staying with Namine anymore, Namine tells me he hasn't been around for a couple of days….No one knows where he is anymore." Kairi says sadly.

"I will know, I'll go look for him right now, I'll bring him back here." Sora says determined, he gets up and was about to run out the door but Leon steps into the room, he blocks the way.

"No Sora, You still have school...It's late, Get some rest." Leon says.

"No you don't understand, Leon…Riku, He needs to be here, He can't be out there, it's dangerous...He will get hurt, I need to get him back here." Sora replies.

"I'm sorry Sora, I can't let you go, I promised the king I'd keep you from wandering off, You barely made it back the last time." Leon responds.

"He's right, Stay here with Kairi, Let Riku do what he wants." Cloud entering the scene, blocking the doorway.

"Don't do this, Leon, Cloud...Let me go, Please let me find, Riku...Would you just stay back and let the one person you care about go out there to who knows where and wander about alone?" Sora cries.

"You're staying back and that's final, You will continue to go to school like normal...I don't want to hear another word." Cloud says stepping up to deal with the upset brunette while Leon asks Kairi to leave them alone.

"I can't do that, I'm going after him, I'm not going to lose him again." Sora says, his blue eyes moving from Cloud to Leon, they try to approach him but Sora jumps back summoning his Kingdom Key. "It's my job as the keyblade welder to make sure the worlds are a better place, to make sure everyone is safe, I won't stay back while Riku's gone."

The keyblade disappears, The light turns to pitch black as Sora's eyes flutter, falling unconscious before he hit the floor, Leon knelt swiftly and scooped him up in his arms, he looked up at Cloud who had stood an inch from where Sora once stood.

"Did you have to knock him out?" Leon asks placing Sora on the bed and tucking him in, he follows Cloud out of the room, The pair knowing Sora would be out until morning.

* * *

 _The room was filled with the color black, Sora looked around trying to see his surroundings, in the distance he sees a silhouette everything was black except the silver hairs that flew back gracefully from the wind._ " _Riku!" Sora shouts, he picks up his feet racing towards him._

 _"Riku, I found you!" He cries, he slows inching closer, he reaches out as he does Riku slowly turns around, Sora's eyes sparkled with shock seeing him dawning the black blindfold he'd once use to deal with Ansem._

" _Get out of here." Riku spat._

 _"Riku, Don't say that, I'm here for you!" Sora shouts._

 _"Don't you understand, I don't want you're help, I hate you!" Riku raises his voice._

 _The silver lunged his own key blade at Sora, in slow motion Sora is sent backwards, his eyes filled with hurt looking at the emotionless silver standing there._

" _Riku!" Sora shouts falling deeper into the dark abyss that surrounds, Riku's figure disappearing from view._ Sora shot up in bed holding his chest heaving trying to slow the heart in his chest that raced a mile a minute.

' **It was just a dream...But Riku's still gone, He won't be gone forever…He can't be, I will see you again.'** Sora thought, he moves over to the window opening it to get some air, the cool breeze cooling his body that burned from the intensity of his dream, he looks up at the stars, the clouds taking them over threatening to pour, he sighs. **'I hope you're okay...'**

* * *

Through the dark of the night and even through the rain that poured harshly. He continued on through it, Riku swiftly moved through the streets, he ran his key blade through heartless and nobodies that got in the way, barely getting a scratch on him. The last of the hoard, Riku finished in ten seconds flat, he jumped down from the tallest building landing on his feet on the wet pavement of the street, he turned his attention to his partner that ran up to join him.

"That's the last of them, King Mickey." Riku says reporting in.

"Please just call me Mickey, Thank you for the help." Mickey replies.

"No problem." Riku answers shortly sending his blade away.

"I did as you asked, I sent Leon and Cloud over to keep Sora from interfering, They'll take care of him...Now are you sure you wish to go through with this, Riku…It's never too late to back out." Mickey responds.

"Good..." Riku says he turns his back away from the mouse and pens a blackish purple portal. "I've already made my decision, I won't let you down, I've been in the Realm of Darkness more than once I can do it again, I'll get her out and then we will deal with whatever is next..." Riku replies, he enters the portal with Mickey, It disappearing.


	6. The Heated Storm

**AN/Chapter 6, Hope you guys are enjoying this, RR Please. Let's jump into the chapter!**

Once morning arrived, Sora agreed to return to school and go on through the days as usual, he would always have the silver, he had to make himself be patient and wait for Riku to return, Cloud and Leon continued on staying with Sora and Kairi, Sora knew they were only staying to make sure the brunette didn't wander off searching the many worlds for Riku and ending up lost.

The bell rang signaling classes were at an end, Sora waves off Kairi who headed off to go see Namine, he walks along leaving the campus, the clouds graying threatening to rain.

"Hey shorty, Where's your darling protector what's his name again, Oh right Riki, Haha that's right he ain't coming, I've noticed he hasn't been here in days." The bully from before says walking up grinning.

Sora glares. "His names Riku and leave me alone, Jerkwad!" He shouts, he turns to leave but the boy turns him back.

"Not so fast, How about you do my homework." He replies.

"No way, Get your hands off me." Sora replies.

The guy pulled out a knife, What was left of the sun that shined from the cloud's made it gleam. Sora looked at him and then at the knife, he stood showing a brave face but inside he shook, scared. He didn't want to summon his key, this wasn't the time, It wasn't to be used to deal with a silly-bully.

"No I don't wanna do your work, Do it yourself, Maybe then you'll learn the lesson of not being a jerk." Sora says.

The bully growled, he steps forward and strikes, his knife slicing only able to slice the brunette's cheek, Sora heard the guy grunt and glanced down to watched him fall to the ground.

Sora's looked up, his blue eyes wide with shock as he saw what was standing before him.

"Riku..." Sora says softly, almost breathless.

Riku stood in front of Sora protectively, his long hair blowing in the wind, he kept his gaze from Sora, his attention was focused on the guy on the ground as he pointed his keyblade, Way to the Dawn at him.

"I told you not to touch him again...Now here you are waving a knife around in his face just for your pathetic homework...Poor guy your brain is that tiny you have to bully someone into doing it for you, Well no more." Riku snaps.

The rain begins sprinkling on them, thunder roars.

"Riku, No...Don't hurt him, He's not worth it...The keyblade isn't made for this, Let's go..." Sora pleads, he reaches out touching Riku's arm, pleading to have him put the blade down and walk away.

Riku glances over at Sora, he gives a slightly icy look but it softens as he finds the rain pouring, It soaks Sora more than him because he'd step more into a portal, he'd made shielding him from the water, He makes the keyblade disappear and opens a portal.

"Very well...Come on, Sora, Don't want you getting sick now..." Riku says, he pulls Sora closer to him towards the portal.

Sora was thankful and happy that Riku had listen to him, but before the portal closes, Riku sends out his dark aura making it attack the bully, screams were heard, Sora's eyes wide as the last he saw was blood splattering on the wetting sidewalk.

The rain poured harshly outside, the thunder boomed and lightning crackled lightening up the house that was out of power due to the storm, Sora followed Riku down the hallway silently reaching Riku's bedroom, Once Sora entered, Riku shut the door behind them.

"Sit down on the bed, so I can put medicine on your wound...Don't move" Riku says shortly.

Sora silently did as told, he plops down on Riku's bed sitting criss-cross, he was glad his clothes hadn't been too drenched otherwise the clinginess and the itch of the wet clothes would have bothered him.

"Ouch! Riku!" Sora whines, he pushes Riku away as the silver put ointment on the cut on his cheek.

"Damn you don't listen, I said don't move...There I'm done, Your wound should heal better now...I would use magic but you don't want it..." Riku says putting the ointment away, he takes a seat on a chair away from Sora who sat on his bed.

"It's just a scratch...Riku." Sora says, his thoughts leading back to the moment before the portal closed, The dark aura going after the bully and the piercing scream and the rich color of his blood, Sora pushed the thought away not needing to re-live it. "You killed that guy, Riku..." Sora says softly.

Riku stays silent, he gracefully moves from the bed going into the bathroom coming out with a towel, he returned to sitting in front of Sora and took the towel and rubbed it in the wet chocolate brown locks to dry them faster.

"I guess it's clear you have nothing to say about that...So answer me this, Where have you been, I've been worried about you, I wanted to go after you but Leon and Cloud wouldn't let me...Riku, I haven't seen you, What's going on?" Sora asks.

"About that guy, He won't be treating anyone like he did with you ever again...It was the right thing to do getting rid of a waste like him...As for my whereabouts, I might as tell you I've been helping a girl King Mickey sent my way..."

"Riku, What did you do, You should have let me help." Sora responds.

"No it wasn't your place to do anything, It was mine...As I had to help this girl escape the Realm of Darkness, After I ventured with her to help free her friend from the clutches of that guy Yen Sid was talking about, Xehanort...Aqua's her name, She told me that Terra who had been used as a vessel had been the one who has given me my powers, Who set my destiny." Riku answers.

"That's good, Riku...I'm really glad that you're okay." Sora replies.

As Riku sat in front of him finishing drying the brunette's hair, Riku looked at him, his eyes moving from his sparkling caring blue eyes to his soft lips that curved into a small smile. Riku without a thought, he pulled Sora closer and capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.

Sora shocked by Riku's sudden action but he ended up kissing him back, enjoying the moment he curled his arms around the silver's neck pressing into him, Riku's fingers moved through damp brown locks, he pulls away.

"W-What...Why did you stop kissing me..?" Sora asked breathless, he looks into Riku's eyes until Riku moved away.

"When I was gone all I could do is think about you, How I couldn't wait to come back and that I would claim what is mine, I would do what I want but...Being here, My blood boils thinking about what happened at the mall...I'm still mad at you for what you did with Kairi, Kissing her. This isn't right, You want to be with Kairi, Right. So you should go." Riku says.

"R-Riku, No, I love you, I want to be with you, Not her...She kissed me, I didn't know what to do...I-I tried to explain but then you went off with Namine, When I tried again you didn't want to hear it and then You spent a week with her...Now that I think about the two of you and all the time you spent maybe it's best I go..." Sora says he gets up to walk out the door opening the door to leave.

Riku stands up as well, following Sora, he closes the door before Sora left grabbing his wrist to bring him back, he pushes him against the door, an inch from him, Riku looks down at Sora while Sora looks up at him, What Riku could see was this situation made Sora's breathing pick up, he could hear the race of Sora's heart. "You don't get to say all that and just walk away...What the hell did you think went on between Namine and I, Do you really think I spent all that week fucking her?" He asks. "I didn't do anything with her except talk and watch her draw...Namine doesn't have feeling for me, She has them for Kairi, We didn't do that because I don't love her...The only person I want to fuck is you and that's what I intend on doing..." Riku says pressing his lips against Sora's in a rough and passionate kiss, his hands run down the boys chest, he pulls away and pulls Sora's jacket off and pulled him towards the bed where he pushes Sora onto the bed, climbs on top and returns to kiss the brunette.

Riku pulls away quickly, he runs his hands under the boys blue with red and silver along the stomach tank lifting it off him, Sora giving into the want and need of his lover, he leans in and kisses Riku again, his fingers fumbled with the zipper of Riku's black top, he unzipped it and slid it off his shoulders, Sora moaned softly as Riku attacked his neck with kisses and nips.

Sora ran his hands up his back feeling every curve, every muscle, shoulder blades, his fingers ran through the long strains of silver, his fingers gripped as they kissed, tongues battled, dancing around tasting each other.

Riku reached for the multiple yellow belts on Sora's shorts, Undoing them and quickly yanking them off tossing them to the ground along with other pieces of clothes, Sora breathless once Riku pulls away from the passionate kiss, he arches every time the silver plants sweet kisses down his body, the silver of Riku's hair touching the brunette's bare chest made him shiver.

"Are you sure about this, Sora, Do you want to continue?" Riku asks reaching the hem of the brunette's pants ready to unbutton them.

"Y-Yeah, Riku, I'm sure." Sora replies.

"There's no going back now, Sora...You're mine." Riku says.

Riku moved away from Sora's bottoms, he kissed up his stomach, licking and nipping random spots, Sora arched into him, he moaned softly feeling the silver's wet hot tongue swirl and lap along his chest, his nipples, everywhere.

In a matter of seconds, Riku found his fingers back to Sora's pants, he unbuttoned them and slipped them off along with his boxers, he could tell the air was getting to Sora as goosebumps formed on the tan skin of his, it looks like it was time for him to heat thing up and with that, Riku leaned in and planted a long and passionate kiss on Sora's lips.

Sora gasped pulling away and softly moaned feeling the warmth of the older teens hand wrap around his small length and give a tug, Sora whimpered at the brush of his tip and the slow of the jerks.

"Tell me you want this." He orders giving a squeeze, his finger brushed the tip that already leaked.

"I-I want this." Sora moaned quickly.

"Do you want me to fuck you, Is that what you're wanting?" His pre-cum lubed index finger circling the tight rings of the boys ass, His thoughts of the weeks that gone by, the way things were left between the pair, him seeing Kairi and Sora kissing at the mall, Kairi taking his hand at school made the silver let his composure go, He knew Sora already explained what happened but the anger got the best of him, the darkness getting the best of him, He pushed the thought away, Putting his focus on him and Sora and the night of love and lust that filled the night of passion.

"Please...I want it, I want you, Riku." Sora moaned.

Riku's love for the brunette made him give an affectionate kiss on the boys chest, he ran a hand through his brown locks and caressed his cheek.

Riku pushed a digit inside, Sora whined and grasp at the sheets

"A-Ahhh..." Sora cries trying to get use to the feel.

Riku smirks, he leans down and sucks on his nipple and kisses his chest and sucks on the spot leaving purple marks, he wiggles his finger inside him adding another, Sora grips Riku's silver locks and whimpers.

"Shhh...Sora, I promise you, It will get better, Just hold on." Riku cooed trying to get the boy to calm down.

Riku thrusts a second digit inside, he thrust them deep inside him, stretching him, he was pleased to here Sora moan more.

He pulls them out and unbuttons his pants and unzips them, he pulls his rock hard member out of it, relieved to not be trapped, he hissed at the air getting to him. Riku spreads the boys legs wide and positions himself, he looks into his eyes.

"Relax, Sora...It's going to hurt but I promise it will feel better."

"O-Okay Riku, I trust you." Sora replies holding onto the bed sheet trying to calm his body as much as he could, he knew very well what was going to go on next thanks to the ninja girl who always talking about her yaoi fanfics.

Sora held onto the sheets for dear life and screamed out as Riku presses inside him slowly.

"Riku, It hurts, Ahhh...We should stop!" Sora cries.

"Sora, I'm already almost in...Plus we're halfway done, Do you really want to stop now?" Riku replies holding still.

"N-No, K-Keep going." Sora says agreeing to continue on with the activity.

Riku moves sheathing his erection deep inside him to the hilt, he slides out and slams right back into him, Sora holds onto him, he cried out his fingers clawing the males shoulders as Riku thrusts inside him more and more picking up the pace, Riku places his strong hands on Sora's hips holding him to keep the brunette from wiggling around beneath him.

Riku took the time to kiss him softly and then his chest, reaching his neck, his teeth found a sensitive spot within the boys neck, he bit and sucked knowing he'd leave a mark, he trailed his hands along Sora's damp chest all the way down to reached down and jerked his leaking member as he pounded away into his ass, his dick brushing against a bundle of nerves.

"More, R-Riku, T-There!" Sora screams.

Riku rammed himself into that same spot hitting his prostate over and over, He grunted feeling the brunette beginning to close around him, Sora rocked himself into Riku, moaning up a storm as Riku thrusts inside him.

"R-Riku, I...I'm..." Sora stops breathless.

"Me too." Riku replies.

Moans and groans fill the heated room, Sora holding onto Riku, his nails digging into his back as Riku rammed into him, Sora moaned his name and soon released.

Sora's walls closing up around Riku's cock as he pounded into him, he gasped out and released his load inside of him.

Riku pulled out and collapsed beside him, He pulled Sora close as they lay on the bed panting and recovering from their activity.

"I love you, Riku." Sora says.

"I love you too, Sora." Riku replies.

After resting up, regaining their strength from their activity, Riku carried Sora into the shower and cleaned them both up, they dressed and retired to the bed.


	7. Morning After

The white cloud of ecstasy, the room spun slightly from the excitment of the night before, Sora's eyes slowly fluttered open, his body felt on a blaze, Happy. He lazily rolled over from his side to his back, his hand resting on the slightly unfamiliar blanket but was familiar the black of the soft fabric held the scent that belonged to Riku.

 _'Was it just a dream...'_ Sora thought he was only thinking it but he had actually said it out loud, he knew he had spoken aloud when he heard his silver.

"It wasn't a dream, Sora. Everything last night was real." Riku said.

Sora became more awake, he propped himself up with his elbow looking over to the distance to see Riku with his back to him completely dressed, he was just zipping up his black vest putting on a white and yellow vest over it leaving it open.

Looking at him, how quick dressed he was, Sora got a feeling something was wrong like he wasn't planning on staying, he needed to know.

"Riku, You're not leaving again are you?" Sora asked.

The sliver let out a weak sigh which made Sora's heart drop, quickly to the pit of his stomach.

"Riku..." Sora says trying to get his attention.

"I wasn't planning on staying, Sora." Riku says avoiding the brunette's gaze, He turned and walking out of the bedroom.

Sora quickly gathers his clothes throwing them on his body, he follows Riku grabbing his arm stopping him from walking away.

"How can you say that?" Sora asks.

"It's just how I feel, I never felt right returning to the island and going back to the school acting as if nothing ever happened, None of it matter's because sometime Master Yen Sid would want us back for missions, Helping Aqua made me feel useful and I want that feeling and that's why I've decided to go early." Riku answers.

Sora's eyes fill up with tears as he let's go of his arm. "And what about me, Why did you come back in the first place if you weren't planning on staying...?"

"I had to see you, I couldn't stay away from you any longer than I had been, I needed to know you were safe and okay..." Riku replies.

"Riku, Please don't go..." Sora cries softly.

"I have too, I don't belong here anymore." Riku says.

"Riku, Don't say that the island is our home." Sora replies.

"It will always be home, Sora...I can't stay here at least right now...And I don't expect you to wait for me." Riku says looking away from him.

Sora knew he couldnt talk him out of it, he wraps his arms around the silvers neck hugging him tightly. "I'll always wait for you, Riku."

Riku pulls away from the hug and cups the shorter's chin, his fingers brushing the tears that feel to his cheeks, he leans down and kisses him passionately. Sora kisses him back locking his fingers in the silver strains.

The silver pulls away and looks into his eyes that gleamed with a happiness but he knew that behind those eyes were filled with sadness.

"I'll stay." Riku says shortly.

"W-What?" Sora questions not believing his ears, Riku's change of heart made his skip a beat.

"I will stay." Riku says again.

"Riku, You're so set on getting out of this place. Why change your mind?" Sora asks.

"Someone's gotta keep you in line, Who knows what you'll get yourself into if I leave." Riku replies teasing him, he ruffles his wild brown locks.

"Okay Riku." Sora says leaving it with an okay, he leans in hugging the taller male resting his head against his chest, he smiled to himself feeling the silver strains fall onto him tickling his nose.

He was happy with Riku's change but a part of him knew Riku would stray from the island but for now he'd enjoy the time he had whether it was just a month, weeks or even just a day.

"I love you, Riku." Sora says pulling away to look at him.

"I'm crazy about you, my Keyblader." Riku replies with a smirk, he leans in and kisses Sora again this time once their lips touched the silver felt a hunger.

He pushes the shorter male against the wall his lips pressed against his, his tongue sliding against the brunette's bottom lip breaking into his mouth to taste him, even after the night before Sora tasted like candy, Playful running his fingers through the wild locks taking in his bottom lip with his teeth sucking passionately.

Sora moaned softly clinging his arms around Riku's neck, running them down his back and down into his pockets touching his ass returning the affection.

"Oh my god!" The boys heard a female shriek, Riku cursed her timing, reluctantly pulled away from the body of his lover, Riku and Sora's eyes rested on their best friend, Kairi.

"K-Kairi." Sora speaks up first, nervous and he was sure his cheeks were red from embarrassment, coming in behind her, Namine. "H-Hello Namine."

"So this is where you ended up, Riku. I should have guessed you would find your way home again." Namine says referring to Sora.

"That's right, Sora's mine." Riku responds circling an arm around the smaller ones waist pulling him close, he smirked knowing how heated the brunettes cheeks got.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Kairi chimes.

"R-Really?" Sora asks.

"I am, You both deserve to be happy, I just wish I could have seen it sooner...Riku, I'm so sorry for what I did, It was awful..." Kairi apologizes.

"I'm sure Namine, Has told you this but hear it from me, That you don't need to apologize to me, What you do from here on is what matters." Riku says.

"Well Namine and I are heading over to the beach, Tidus, Wakka and Selphie invited us and asked us to come get you, How about it would you two like to join us over at the other side of the island?" Kairi asks.

Sora jumps up happily. "You bet, Come on, Riku. It's been forever since we all gathered and had a good time on the island."

Riku sighs, Being around others didn't feel right to him at the moment, but seeing his lover light up made him feel defeated, he'd have to try.

"Fine, We will come." Riku agrees getting up from the bed and standing by Sora, he pulled him in kissing him.

Riku looked to the girls to see them blush at the sight, Must have been something they weren't use to or perhaps Yuffie filled their head with her books. Riku didn't care how they felt, he took Sora's hand and lead the way.

"You girls coming?" Riku asks.

Kairi and Namine nod and follow after the pair.

Arriving to the island, Kairi and Namine scampered off with Selphie and sat on the towels to gossip, girl things.

"Hey ready for a game of volleyball, Wakkas been dying to play you guys, He's hoping to beat you Riku?" Tidus asks.

"He can hope all he wants but it doesn't mean he will succeeded...Fine, One round Sora and I versus you and Wakka." Riku answers taking the ball from the blonde heading off to the nets.

Sora watched him, he smiled happy to see Riku determined to win, the fire in his eyes.

"Sora, The game can't start until you run your little ass over here." Riku says picking him out of his thoughts.

"I'm coming!" Sora shouts running over.

"Not so fast, One on one first. I want my chance to kick Riku's ass, You guys have been gone for a year I'm sure you've kept up with your training. " Wakka says pumped.

"Very well...Sora this won't take long." Riku replies ruffling Sora's brown locks.

Sora nods and goes sit on the sand with Tidus to watch the game that was soon to begin, Before the game even began there was a grin on the brunette's lips.

"What's with the grin?" Tidus asks catching on.

"Riku's going to blow Wakka into the water that's what's going to happen." Sora says confident in his lover.

"Oh you think so?" He asks.

"I know so." Sora replies, jumping up. "Kick his ass, Riku!" He shouts cheering him on.

Sora wasn't aware but Riku sure was, he knew that Sora fueled the darkness in his heart, he didn't mean for it to happen, It just does. Hell Sora doesn't even know just him alone is what strive the silver and Riku wasn't going to admit that to anyone, Not his friends and not Sora.

With that thought crossing his mind, he pushed it away and served the ball over the net allowing Wakka to kick it over a couple times, Even missing the ball twice on purpose.

"You've lost your touch, Third time and I win! " Wakka brags.

"We will see..." Riku replies a wicked grin creeping onto his lips, the darkness creeping in.

Wakka served the ball this time sending it over the net, Riku swiftly met the ball hitting it hard and over the net landing it on the sand.

"Looks like it's my turn to serve." Riku says retrieving the ball from Wakka.

Sora's heart sunk watching, he knew Riku had been using the power of darkness for this game, Was he aware of what he was doing? As the game was gettimg close, Riku kept slamming the ball over the net and to the ground gaining point after point.

"Riku, I'm bored let's go take a walk." Sora interrupted the game, in which made Riku come back to reality.

Sora was afraid Riku would kill Wakka with just one hit from the fast ball.

"Good game, It almost put me to sleep with how weak you played." Riku said tossing the volleyball back at Wakka hitting him roughly in the stomach. "Come on, Sora." Riku turns his attention to the brunette who ran up, he took his hand in his and walked off.

The pair walked along the path, They use to race against each other when wanting to compete.

"What's on your mind, Runt?" Riku asked noticing how quiet his Sora was.

Sora hoops his nose. "You're gonna have to catch me to find out!" He speeds off.

"You never were a fair racer, Sora..." Riku says running after him, getting in close.

"I'm gonna win this time!" Sora chimes speeding up taking another route, he gets to the other side and look back to see if he could spot his silver haired lover.

Sora stopped, No where to be seen, Riku was gone.

"Where did he go?" Sora asks himself.

In the next moment, Riku came out of a portal in front of him pinning Sora against the wall leaning in to be eye level.

"Truth be told I was never a fair racer either." Riku said smirking as he looked at the blushing boy in front of him.

Sora swallowed nervous, Ever since Riku left and came back he'd been different, he couldn't put his finger on it but his aura was dark, thrilling even, Sora didn't know how to feel but all he knew is he loved him and that's why he'd go through anything with Riku.

"Are you gonna kiss me or just look at me, Riku?" Sora asked.

"What do you want, My keyblader?" Riku asks his lips hover over the shorter's barely touching.

Sora's heart raced with the light contact. "Kiss me." He whispers.

With that, Riku reached out his hand wrapped around the smaller's waist pulling him close, he pressed his lips against Sora's soft lips kissing him passionately.

Riku pulls away and kiss down Sora's neck, sucking on the flesh, he knew drove the brunette crazy, he knew that because of the way Sora clenched his fingers in his silver locks and let out a soft moan, Riku knew he was trying to hold back afraid of being to loud out in the open.

"Let's get out of here, Sora." Riku says pulling away.

"Riku, We can't." Sora replies.

"Why not?" Riku asks nibbling the brunette's ear lobe.

"Everyones waiting for us, It would be wrong to just leave, Let's go back. "Sora answers taking his boyfriend's hand in his small one leading the way.

Riku felt a disappoint, He just wanted to be alone with Sora, He realized he'd always felt a little jealous when it came to people drawing to Sora, Surrounding themselves around and taking his time away from him.

The silver could remember when he hid away within Ansem seeing the brunette wander world to world searching for him, he'd watch over him wanting to protect him from the dangers, He would watch him return to Radiant Gardens and smile for Leon, Smile for Cloud, Kairi. A lot of them and it would destroy him because Riku wanted Sora's smile for him.

As the two walked in silence to get back to Kairi, Namine and the rest. Riku's thoughts grew stronger, his want made the darkness grow within his heart, he thought it was strange because being with Sora, he would think his heart would change.

"Hey guys, You just made it in time, Tidus just lit the bon fire, come sit with us and have some marshmallows." Kairi says motions them over.

Riku and Sora took there place on the sand along the burning fire, the scent of burning wood filled the air, it took some time for everyone to get use to the smoke. Riku chose not to partake in the burning of the marshmallows but he did enjoy the happy content smile on his boyfriend's small mouth.

"Sora, The marshmallows aren't going anywhere, Take your time before you get sick." Riku coaches.

"But they're sooo good Riku, Have one." Sora responds, he was in heaven with sugar.

"You're really making a mess, Sora. It's all over you." Riku replies watching his happy boyfriend smile with sticky marshmallow on his lips and fingers.

He couldn't resist to lean in and kiss him, licking the sweet and sticky treat off his lips. Riku pulled away and smirked seeing the scarlet color on Sora's cheeks. He knew he'd also got the girls blushing from the action, he could care less.

"Oh how dirty!" A voice breaks up the moment, they see Axel coming out of a portal.

"What are you doing here?" Riku snapped getting up to confront the red head who never came around unless he wanted something.

Sora cleaned himself up and joined Riku to see what was going on, he watched Namine and Kairi send the three others home and portal away, He couldn't blame them, it wasn't there argument as it seemed to be leading too.

"What's going on?" Sora asks.

"Lookie lookie the prize steps up to speak." Axel chimes.

"Prize, I'm just a human being, Just like everyone else." Sora says trying to correct the red head, he could see he had failed for the tall male laughed.

"Get out of here, Axel." Riku says.

Another portal opens, with a manic laughter, revealing to be the shooter, No. 2, Xigbar.

"Trying to protect him, that's so funny Riku. " Xigbar says trying to contain his laughter.

It made Riku glare, his blood boil, His darkness taking the best of him, Sora kept him grounded.

"He still hasn't told you, Eh Sora?" Axel questions.

Riku summoned The Way to Dawn, Sora looked to him confused.

"Axel, Take your friend and go otherwise it won't end well for you." Riku threatens.

Xigbar laughs. "As if. You think you can take us all by yourself?!"

"He won't have too fight alone, He has me." Sora comments summoning his keyblade.

"Stand down, Xigbar. There will be another time, Plus the keyblader has no clue what's going on so it's no fun." Axel responds opening a portal.

Xigbar says nothing and goes inside, Axel gives a satisfied look as if he'd shattered something, He smirked at Riku and Sora, Riku glared and Sora just looked confused. Axel heads off inside the portal.

"I didn't think they'd ever leave." Riku says taking a small breath of relief, he lets his weapon disappear and turn to Sora.

"Riku, Are we going to talk about this?" Sora asks making weapon disappear as well.

"We're going to Radiant Gardens, Leon already has a room set for you, I'll explain there..." Riku says shortly, he opens a portal and pulls Sora along.


	8. Tonight

The portal brought them to the town house, Riku made them appear in the room that was set for Sora.

Sora looked around taking in the scent, old books and cinnamon apple spice filled the room, There wasn't much present, A bed with blue and black bedding, A desk, Book case with books and a T.V. It was cozy.

"I can't stay here in the gardens, We can't...What about classes, Riku and life on the islands." Sora asks wanting some kind of answer from the silver.

"That time in our life is over, Sora. Once we were thrown into this insane world of light and darkness, Normal life was left behind." Riku answers.

"You said just I...This room is set for me, You're not staying here with me Are you, You truly still plan on leaving, You never had the intentions of staying in the first place, Did you?" Sora asks.

Riku couldn't bring himself to say anything, it was like a vice was pressing against his vocal cords, He avoids tried to avoid his gaze but Sora made that impossible.

Sora runs up to him bunching his jacket by clinging to his vest catching his shirt, his knuckles probably turned pale but he didn't care not when Riku was upset and planning to be leaving. "Speak to me, Riku. What the hell is going on...Tell me,You weren't planning on staying, Tell me and I will stop!"

"I thought I could, Sora..." Riku replies softly, pained.

"W-Why can't you, Stay with me, Here...You planned to be here anyway, Now I'm here so stay, Please." Sora cries.

"I wasn't coming here, I was going to throw the organization off your radar by having them come after me." Riku answers.

"Those black hoods want Kingdom Hearts opened still...Riku, I've faced them before I can do it again, It's sweet that you want to protect me but I don't need to be protected, Riku."

"Sora, It's a lot more than that...They want to over take you, For their real master, Xehanort...I'm not going to let that happen." Riku responds.

"Riku, Please stay, We will figure out our next move but I need you to stay.." Sora cries softly, tears stream down his cheeks.

Riku cursed looking into those big blue pleading eyes, he couldn't bring himself to tell him. He was defeated and with that the silver haired male brought the brunette closer, his hands rest on the smaller's waist.

 _'For tonight...'_ Riku thought.

"Don't cry, Sora." Riku responds.

"I can't help it, I love you, Riku. " Sora says.

"I'll stay, Sora." Riku replies.

Riku brushes his tears away and leans in kissing him passionately, Sora kisses back, he pulls away to let out a gasp caught off guard when his back hit the mattress and Riku's weight taking over him, he felt his cheeks heat up staring into the silver's teal eyes, his strong scent of the familiar lavender water that Intoxicating him.

"I love it when you get flustered like this Sora." Riku says, brushing his palms against Sora's blushing cheeks.

"Why is that, Riku?" Sora asks, Riku's touch sent hot shivers down his spine, his insides on fire and his thoughts tossed away.

"Because it tells me how much you want me." Riku responds.

He presses his lips against Sora's soft moistened lips, Riku pushes his tongue down his throat, Devouring his mouth exploring and brushing it against Sora's in a dance, Sora played along, the fight for dominance easily won by Riku, Sora didn't mind in the moment.

Sora moaned softly with Riku's knee between his legs brushing against his forming bulge, Sora couldn't help but go crimson seeing his lover was already hard.

Riku pulled away and Sora sits up, the silver shed's Sora's jacket along with his tank, he leaned in kissing his skin, sucking on the skin grazing with his teeth, he was rewarded with a soft moan.

"R-Riku...Stop, The walls are thin here..." Sora says breathless and nervous.

Riku smirks and nips at the brunettes ear and goes to kiss him again shortly.

"I put a barrier up that will cover your sounds and keep other from walking in and bothering us." Riku responds pushing Sora back down onto the mattress.

"Riku, You used the power of darkness just for this?!" Sora shouts surprised.

"Yeah, Would you rather be heard and interrupted while I fucked you?" Riku questions pushing the brunettes legs apart so he could be in between them, he latches his mouth onto a hardened rose nipple while he tweaked the other with his fingers.

Sora arched into his touched and let out a soft. "No."

Riku moved onto the other pink bud, his hand working on the belts on Sora's pants and undo them. Sora removed Riku's vest and unzipped his shirt and runs his fingers along the milky skin down and undoing his studded belt unbuttoning his pants, Riku reached into Sora's boxers stroking his member, Sora moaned out and clung to him, digging his nails into Riku's back with every firm and easy paced stroke.

Riku groaned at the claws in his back, he pulled away and grabbed Sora's hands holding them above his head, he stopped completely to take his flushed form in.

Sora blushed fifty shades of red with Riku's eyes resting on him.

"Why did you stop?" Sora asks.

In the next moment, Riku reached to unclip Sora's crown necklace and tie it around his wrists, he used a little of his dark magic to make sure it wouldn't break.

Sora blushed shocked, Riku leaned down brushing his lips against Sora's in a light touch.

"No touching, I'm taking care of you, Sora." Riku replies.

Sora felt his heart race wildly feeling his hot breath cross his lips, Riku gave a smug smirk knowing he's calling the shots.

Riku kissed his neck, his chest making Sora arch into his kisses, Riku bit down in random places from his neck to his stomach, he held onto Sora's hips to stop him from squirming too much. He pulled his pants and boxers off tossing them to the side, he let his thumb brush gently over the tip of Sora's erection that leaked pre-cum.

Sora shuttered at Riku's feathery touches, he bit his lip when the silver wrapped his hand around his member pumping and teasing his tip.

Riku passionately kissed him hard and pulled away. "Let it out, Sora. I want to hear you."

With that, he leaned down licked his tip and engulfed his penis into his mouth sucking harshly, Sora closed his eyes letting out a loud moan he wanted to cover his mouth so badly to quiet his volume but the restrictions kept him from doing so.

Sora couldn't help to squirm and buck into him, Riku kept him tamed by keeping a grip on his hips while he ran his tongue along the tip that leaked of sweet and salty, sucked and hummed along his shaft.

"R-Riku, I-I can't hold it back..." Sora moaned.

Riku ignored him and continued his motions, Sora shuttered and moaned softly feeling a hot shiver run down his spine, he released inside his mouth and blushed lightly when Riku took it all.

"Suck." Riku ordered placing three fingers in front of him.

Sora took in his digits swirling his tongue along each one of them and sucking coating them with his saliva, As he did he watched Riku slide his restricting pants off revealing his pained leaking cock.

Riku stopped Sora and pushed a digit inside him, Sora gasped at the small intrusion, He bit his bottom lip once Riku pushed the two of his fingers inside scissoring them, stretching him.

He pulled them out and positioned his aching penis in front of Sora's entrance, looking into his eyes he pushed through the rings of Sora's ass to the hilt, he bit his lip to hold back any sound while Sora cried out in pain and pleasure feeling his lovers cock buried deep inside him throbbing against his walls.

"God, you're still so tight." Riku says strangled with the way his brunette's hot insides clenched around his throbbing member.

"I can't control my body, Riku. " Sora replies.

Riku kisses him and slowly moves leaving Sora's entrance and slammed back inside him making him pull away and cry out his name. Sora arches more into him, Riku thrusts at full speed earning loud moans from his mate, he grabs his needing member and strokes it along with his speed, brushing against his prostate making Sora scream out his name.

The room burned with passion, sweat between the bodies. Riku focused his motions on hitting that bundle of nerves, he rammed his penis fast and hard not letting up on his special spot while stroking Sora's weeping member, he was close he could feel it.

As the silver abused the brunette's prostate, he bit down on Sora's neck sucking on his skin sending his moaning of a mess lover over the edge, his walls tightening on his thrusting cock made the silver groan and release his seed deep inside him.

Riku pulled out and removed the restraint from Sora's wrists he kisses them both affectionately and put the necklace back around Sora's neck and kiss him softly picking him up bridal style to clean himself and his lover up.

Once he did that he clothed himself and knowing Sora to want to sleep in his boxers had put them on his lover and laid him down.

"I love you Riku." Sora says happily and sleepily.

"I love you too, Sora. " Riku replies kissing his forehead watching him fall asleep.

~The next morning ~

Sora's eyes fluttered open as the different bird's chirped and the sun radiated into the window of the room in Radiant Gardens, he felt to his left feeling the empty space beside him made him awaken quick, Just like yesterday. His blue eyes scanned around to see he was alone, Beside him a folded piece of paper on the pillow, he slowly sits up and reach for it and read.

'My Keyblader, I know you wanted me to stay but I couldn't not when I know you're in danger, I intend to keep you safe by keeping them off your trail. I hope when the time comes and I return, You can find it in your heart to forgive me for leaving.' Always and Forever, Riku.

"Riku..." Sora says sadly looking down at the paper not believing his eyes.


End file.
